The Tutor
by Just Jamus
Summary: UPDATED 11-6-04! Lily's just now lost about everyone who matters to her. James knows how she's feeling. Together, they try to overcome the tragedy life brings them.
1. Prologue: Summer Fun

Prologue

Summer Fun

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a sweet sixteen year old whom just happens to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has her friends Alyssa Jean, Lindsay, and Sunny that help her through school, and help her prank her sister over the summer. But something happens once she starts her Sixth Year at Hogwarts that involves the Seventh Year Marauders, who just want to prank Snape. James Potter, a famous Marauder, after something that is cured, starts to fail his classes, and needs some help. Guess who he turns to?

**Author's Note:** This story is currently on hp.com, and is doing pretty well. I'm only posting the Prologue right now with Chapter One, because, as of now, Chapter Two isn't done. It's on it's…over seven thousand words. Pretty long chapter. There might be some cussing, because, well, they are growing kids and cuss! Anyways, here I go _again_…

The Tutor

By: Sunny Hellmouth

The three girls smothered their giggles as they removed the bear jar filled with honey from the cupboard. One girl walked quietly to another cupboard and grabbed the bag of marshmallows and the other tiptoed towards one of the bathrooms and gathered some Q-tips and toilet paper. She then crept back to the kitchen bearing a large grin. 

One girl – obviously the leader – motioned with her hands to follow her. She flipped her two braided ponytails over her shoulder and snuck towards another room, with the other two behind her. 

As they entered the room they saw a snoring brown haired girl lying on her back, drool dribbling down her chin. The leader signaled the girls to surround the sleeping young woman. She took out the honey and mouthed to the girls to watch.

She uncapped the bear, and started – very slowly – to pour the honey in the girl's hair, around her face, and down her body, using up most of the sweet, sticky honey. She then pointed her finger at the girl holding the Q-tips.

Nodding, the girl started placing the Q-tips in her hair as a crown. She stifled her giggles and grinned at her friends. 

The other girl was shaking in mirth, but nodded. She unrolled the toilet paper and started to place it on the honey, so it would stick. She then pulled out a secret weapon - aluminum foil. The other girls doubled over, as she very quietly started to rip it up in little squares and started to put them around the Q-tips in the girl's hair. 

The leader smirked and added the last touch. She placed marshmallows in the leftover honey surrounding her body.

The three girls stepped back to admire their work. They gave each other high fives. When the girls' victim started to stir, they panicked. One girl grabbed the bag for the marshmallows, one other grabbed the bear, and the last grabbed the foil and roll of toilet paper and scuttled out the room.

Giggling, the girls ran into the leader's room and shut the door. 

"That was – perfect!" exclaimed Alyssa Jean Miller as she flopped down onto the leader's bed. 

Lindsay Bryant smirked, "I agree. The Marauders would be _so_ jealous of us!"

"Aye, they would," grinned Lily Evans. "AJ, I can't believe you brought foil! She's gonna freak!"

"Hey, I can't help it. She's a total –" AJ was cut off by Lily's older sister screaming at the top of her lungs.

"In beds!" whispered Lily urgently. 

They all jumped up and scuttled towards their appropriate beds, stuffing their accessories in the beds also. The girls listened to the Evans' discussion outside of Lily's door.

"Mum, it was Lily! I know it; she's had it in for me since she came home from that – freak school!" said Lily's older sister.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Petty, dear, please think. Lily has her friends here, she wouldn't do that. And besides, Lily's a good little girl. She'd never do such a thing, dear!"

"Your mother is right, Petunia. Lily is a sweet little girl. She's too sweet to do this!" her father told her.

Petunia growled. "You always go with her! I have honey in my hair, and you're smiling!"

"Look, Petunia. The girls are trying to sleep, so give them _peace_," her mother said, getting angry.

"Fine, but I swear, if any of those – freaks come near me, I'm leaving and never coming back!" shouted Petunia. She then stormed back to her room, her feet making funny squelching noises.

The Evans' snuck a look into their youngest daughter's room and saw the three girls' eyes shut tightly. They shook their heads, shut the door and walked back to their room.

Lily opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, you guys. Petunia's been on the fringe ever since I let slip that I was a witch to her boyfriend, that pig-headed Vernon Dursley."

"Don't worry Lily," AJ said quietly, opening her eyes. "We all have shitty sisters like that."

"Alyssa," Lindsay hissed, "language."

"Lindsay," both Lily and AJ said at the same time, rolling their eyes from their beds. 

Lindsay sighed. "I'm sorry. You know how much I hate language like that."

"So," forced AJ, "let's start a new topic! Tomorrow we start our sixth year at Hogwarts. Have any of you heard who the new Head Boy and Girl are going to be?"

"No," said Lily. "But I know I'm going to be a Prefect this year – again."

AJ and Lindsay grinned, got out of their beds and hopped onto Lily's. "That's great!" they both congratulated.

"You know," Lindsay said, smiling at Lily, "you're a shoe-in for Head Girl next year. No one else in our year have grades like yours. Unless something happens and you end up dying – which won't happen – you _will_ be Head Girl."

"Think so?"

AJ nodded furiously. "Of course! Even though all your studying has tanked your social status, you _are_ gonna be Head Girl and not to mention popular!"

Lily blushed bright red. "I can't be popular. You guys know how I am in large crowds; I feel like I want to vomit."

"Remember last year's feast?" AJ suddenly asked, grinning, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "Dumbledore said Lily's name and told her to stand, and when the Hall started clapping – politely, of course – Lily ended up retching on poor Frank Longbottom and not to mention Peter Pettigrew!"

"Oh, Gods, AJ, you've upset Lily!" Lindsay hissed and put her arm around the now ruby red Lily. "It's alright. No one noticed."

"No one noticed? The whole school saw and started clapping again! It was a huge thing last year, Lindsay. The red-haired Prefect throwing up on a famous Marauder – it was huge!"

"Alyssa, please, don't upset her!" Lindsay warned her face in a scowl. 

"Alright, Lindsay, I'll stop. Sheesh, don't throw a hissy fit," sulked AJ. "Oh, and Lindsay? Alyssa is _not_ my name. You know that."

"I do," Lindsay grinned. "I just love pushing your buttons."

"Lindsay!"

"Guys, stop! You're going to get my parent's back here!" Lily said sternly. "Now get in your own beds and sleep so we won't miss the Hogwarts Express!"

"Sorry," both girls muttered as they got off Lily's bed and got in theirs. 

"Night, Lily, Lindsay."

"Goodnight AJ, Lily."

"Night, AJ, Lindsay. Sleep tight, don't let Petty bite."

**The Next Morning...**

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" chirped Mrs. Evans as she drew the curtains back from Lily's bay window. 

"Ugh," all three girls moaned. 

Lily, Lindsay, and AJ finally got up at around seven-thirty. They all took showers, groomed themselves, and put anything they forgot in their trunks, and then went down to breakfast at around nine o'clock.

"Finally the little pranksters are up," Petunia muttered crossly as she ate her breakfast.

AJ smirked at Petunia. "Whatever do you mean, Petunia?"

Petunia huffed as the girls ate a quick breakfast.

All too soon, it was ten o'clock – time for them to head out to King's Cross.

Mrs. Evans had finally convinced Petunia to ride along with them – though Lily was sure her mother had bribed her sister.

"Get in, get in, don't want to be late!" ushered Mr. Evans as he loaded the girls' trunks into their van. 

"Girls, some guy the other day while we were at Diagon Alley said the most stupid pick-up line _ever_!" AJ exclaimed as she buckled the seatbelt.

Lily and Lindsay grinned. "What'd he say?"

"It's gross, so be warned," she grinned. Petunia clambered into the vehicle and grudgingly sat next to her. "He said... 'My love for you is like diarrhea – I can't hold it in.'"

Both girls burst out laughing while Petunia made a face. "Couldn't you have said that when you got on your freakish train?"

"Nope, Petunia. I just said it to spite you. Like the way you do to my friend...maybe you know her. Lily," AJ said angrily.

"Hush," Lily hissed. "Don't get her started, AJ, she's mad."

"Girls, calm down. We'll be there soon."

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at King's Cross. After kisses and hugs from the Evans' to the girls, they made their way to the Platform, and onto the train. 

"Ah, free at last!" Lindsay cried, falling onto the seat in one of the compartments. 

"Don't be so sure," came a voice from the door. The girls turned to see who it was and groaned.

It was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

**Well, that's the end of the prologue. It might be a bit boring right now, but it gets better trust me!! Or trust the people who 'bump' my story on the boards! If there are any mistakes, please forgive me, and let me know so I can correct them. I'm not using Cathy, so she's not correcting it, and MW doesn't always find the mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Marauder's Prank

**The Tutor**

**Summary: Lily Evans is a sweet sixteen year old whom just happens to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has her friends Alyssa Jean, Lindsay, and Sunny that help her through school, and help her prank her sister over the summer. But something happens once she starts her Sixth Year at Hogwarts that involves the Seventh Year Marauders, who just want to prank Snape. James Potter, a famous Marauder, after something that is cured, starts to fail his classes, and needs some help. Guess who he turns to?**

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter One, and like I said, Chapter 2 is still in the works, so hold on for that! Again, they do cuss like truck drivers at times… :o)

**Chapter One**

"Hello, Gryffindors. What a _pleasant_ day it is to see such ugly Mudbloods, and one Pureblood," smirked Severus Snape. His long, greasy hair was glinting in the light, making their eyes hurt. But when they looked to Malfoy, it was no difference. His hair was so blonde it also hurt their eyes to look at it.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Lindsay said. AJ's eyes widened and Lily knew why.

Suddenly Lily and Lindsay found themselves pinned underneath Malfoy and Snape while people cheered above her. Using all the breath in her lungs, Lily screamed high and shrill, causing Malfoy's ears to ring.

Above her, she heard the people stop cheering.

"Er, Remus, did we see anyone – ow!"

"That's for pinning them underneath that slime! And that – is for pinning them underneath that slime!"

"Hey, there's no need for psychical abuse!"

"I'll show you what physical means –"

"Alyssa!"

"AJ, get these two off of us and _then_ hit them!" Lily shrieked. 

Malfoy was pulled off her and she found herself face to face with James Potter. She blushed bright red as she looked down at her jumper and saw it covered in something. 

"Sorry about that," James said quietly, "carrot."

"J-James," Lily said acknowledging him.

"This is for cursing us, Potter. Have fun," Malfoy sneered and pushed him towards Lily as Snape did the same to Peter. James fell on Lily, causing them to fall backwards. Peter fell on Lindsay and they also toppled over.

"Er, James, can you please get off me?" Lily asked weakly, her breaths short from being pinned down by the strong Quidditch player.

"Oh, um, yeah, hold on," said James, struggling to get up. He put his hands beside Lily's head and pushed up, but only to be pulled back down again. He frowned and looked down at Lily who was beet red. She pointed to something holding them together. There was a string of silver attaching them to each other. 

James scowled. "Damnit. They used our own creation against us! Wormtail, you're stuck with Bryant?"

Peter Pettigrew nodded as Lindsay smacked him. "I _hate_ you Marauders! And watch your potty mouth, young man!"

"Bloody hell. I'm stuck with Carrot-Head Evans until we can make the antidote," James sulked.

"Antidote?" asked AJ from the corner of the compartment. She helped Lindsay and Peter up and then helped James and Lily. "What do you mean, antidote, Potter?"

Remus Lupin sighed from his seat besides the hysterical Sirius Black. "Yes, AJ, antidote. It's a curse the makes...well, er..."

"Lupin," AJ hissed, "what does it do?"

"Fine," Remus gave in. "If there are any romantic feelings between the two partners, they act out with acts of their affection. It was made to be used on Snape and Malfoy. On Slytherins it acts a bit different. Even if they don't have feelings, they act out."

"So you're telling me Pettigrew and Lindsay are gonna be married by the time you get the antidote?"

"No, if there are no underlying feelings, no acts. Just be glad they aren't Slytherins, and that you didn't get stuck to James, because he's got tuna breath."

James snorted as he sat beside Lily.

"Wait," Peter said squeakily, "what about the full –"

"Cheese!" cut in Sirius loudly.

The people in the compartment looked at him. 

"Cheese because it...smells like cheese in here," said Sirius sheepishly, his lips twitching into a lop-sided grin.

"No it doesn't," Lindsay said. "It smells like...oh, my, what is that _smell_?"

Sirius was grinning while the others covered their noses. He snorted and Remus punched him on the shoulder, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Moony, old buddy, it was just some bodily functions! Everyone's got 'em!" 

"Not like you," he stated, his voice muffled by his robes.

"What can I say?" sniggered Sirius.

The others glared at him and he sighed. He raised his wand, and muttered a few words in which a burst of air opened the wind and out went the smell.

He put his wand down and grinned. "Better?"

~*~

The compartment was quiet while the two bonded couples – who weren't couples – sat by one another, reading or playing Exploding Snap with each other. 

James placed a card on the stack and it exploded. Ash fell all over, in Lily and Lindsay's books, Sirius' open mouth while he was screeching "Snow! It's snowing, AJ!" and the others heads. 

"Please, James," Lily begged, "don't."

"Carrot-Head, it's harmless fun."

"Please, James?"

"Carrot, _no_. It's a game, if I was bored, I might actually have to talk to you."

Lily immediately withdrew. "Oh," she said. 

She shook her book and head, sending ash on the floor and James' shoulder. Lily then buried her nose into the book, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Lily should've known that nothing would change. The Marauders – who had been a tad nicer that year – wouldn't have changed. "Carrot-Head" was still James' favorite saying, even though it made Lily go to tears. He didn't care. That's what he did; picked on Lily. Sirius would join, and Peter, but Remus was too nice. He tried to get them to stop, but James was non-stop. 

He had started in her First Year, when he was in his Second. After she'd been sorted into Gryffindor and sat beside Lindsay, he had formed that nickname. He had sent bits of carrot flying at her and yelled "Bombs away, Carrot-Head!" and sent the table into hysterics except the newly sorted Alyssa Miller and Lindsay.

Their friendship had formed then, and when AJ had threw her pumpkin juice on him, getting Lily's revenge. Whenever the Marauders or any Slytherin picked on Lily, AJ and Lindsay would stand up for their friend; AJ cussing them out and Lindsay smacking them. They'd get detention, but that wouldn't matter.

She remembered the first time James had made her cry. It was in their Third Year, and it was Halloween. She'd dressed up as a vampire for the party Dumbledore had threw, as had Lindsay and AJ. The Marauders had dressed as girls from a bet they'd lost to some Hufflepuffs. The boys had seen some random Ravenclaw come up to her and kiss her, she tried to fight him, but they didn't see that. They'd seen when he let her go and walk off, smirking with his buddies. They'd also seen her smudged blood red lipstick and mussed hair and her smeared eyeliner from her tears, though the boys hadn't seen her tears. They had gone up to her, telling her they'd seen it all and then James and Sirius – the brave Fourth Years – calling her a slut, with Peter echoing it. Remus had tried to go after her when she ran off, but it was no use.

"Lily?" asked Lindsay who was seated in front of her. "Are you alright? You're tearing up."

She looked up, wiping her eyes, jerking sideways when James whispered something to Remus. 

"I'm fine," she blubbered.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, Lindsay, I'm fine."

"Okay. But if you ever need anything, Lily, let me know."

Lily sniffled. "I'd tell you, but I can't say anything with that lard hanging on to my shoulder." She pointed to James.

"Don't worry – once they make the antidote, everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

Lily went back to thinking. She thought about her first boyfriend; Remus Lupin. They'd gone out for a solid month before they realized they were too much like brother and sister to date. He still helped her when she needed it. He was her rock, and she was his confidante. But he never told her why he'd always gone to his mother's once a month. They depended on each other when the Marauders weren't there or they'd gotten in fights.

"Oh!" she said suddenly. "I need to change!"

James broke off his conversation with Remus and started shaking his head furiously. 

"I don't think so, Carrot-Head."

Lily pouted. "Please? I _need_ to change into my robes and I don't think Professor McGonagall would appreciate it if I walk into the Great Hall wearing this. She'd take my Prefect badge away!"

James grimaced. "You're a Prefect? How great."

"What?"

"I'm the Head Boy."

"No, no, no, how could they? You're a –"

Sirius covered AJ's mouth with his hand. "She was gonna throw up."

AJ bit his hand hard. He pulled back his hand quickly and stared at it.

"You bit me, you rabid woman!"

"Well keep your grubby paws off of me!"

Lindsay cut in, "Lily has a point. We – meaning Lily and I – _do have to change."_

Sirius suddenly grinned. "How about my new charm?"

"Fine," sighed Lily, knowing she had just signed her life over to the young man who thought ketchup was suntan lotion.

He grinned, took his wand out and muttered a string of words.

Lily felt a tingle and heard some rustling. 

"_Padfoot_!"****

She opened her eyes and saw Lindsay. Lily burst into a fit of giggles seeing her friend wearing Peter's small robes. Lindsay did not look very happy. She felt tugging on her clothes and turned towards James, ready to tell him off, but stopped short when she saw him wearing _her_ clothes.

"Sirius," she moaned, looking down at James' robes and Head Boy badge. 

"What did you do?" Lindsay shrieked, smacking Peter, but glaring at Sirius. 

He shrugged. "It's got some bugs in it. I need to fix it before I can use it again."

"Couldn't you have told us before, Padfoot?" Peter squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut when Lindsay hit him.

"Calm down," AJ said loudly. "You can change –"

"I think not!" Lily shrieked. "I don't want him looking at me when I'm changing, AJ!"

"Come on, Carrot-Head, you've got nothing," James smirked.

"I've got brains, unlike some people."

"What good are brains if you don't have looks or Quidditch ability?"

"Quidditch is for stupid people who have no sense of direction."

"You're saying I'm stupid?"

"Yep."

"Grow up, Evans."

"You first, Potter."

"The youngest always goes first."

"No, I thought ladies went first. Well? Go on!"

"Will you two shut up?" 

"No!"

"Shut up, James."

"You first."

AJ stomped over to them and clamped her hands over their mouths. She sighed when the bickering stopped.

"Please, you're stuck together; get along for just a few days at the most. It would give us heaven on earth."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just as long as he doesn't poke me, bit me, or hit me."

"You're acting like kids! Lindsay and Peter aren't – _Lindsay_! The guy's gotta have bones!"

~*~

"Please remained seated until the Hogwarts Express comes to a full stop and then line up and walk out, single file. We don't need anymore catastrophes like last year, Mr. Black," the conductor's voice boomed through the train as they neared Hogwarts. He had reminded the students of last year's "beginning school prank" courtesy of the Marauders.

They stood – Lily and James having trouble – and walked out the compartment door when the train finally stopped. 

"Ah, Hogwarts air," Sirius sighed.

"Don't breathe too much, Padfoot. Too much air will ruin your brain," Remus told him sarcastically. The chilly September wind blew his sandy brown hair into his face. He winced. He was already getting weak. 

Lindsay, seeing him wince, dragged Peter over to him. "Remus, are you all right? You look ill."

"I'm fine, Lindsay. My legs fell asleep on the train so they hurt a bit."

AJ frowned but said nothing. 

"Lindsay, look at what McGonagall's wearing! It's so last year! Those little frills don't bring out her eyes." Lily and Lindsay were walking beside each other into the school as they got out of the carriages. James and Peter wanted to screw their heads off and cast them in the lake with the Squid.

"Oh, it's so true. James? Do you know who the Head Girl is?" Lindsay asked him, her gossip side taking over.

"Julie Bakersfield."

"No, how could they? Julie is a tramp!" Lily said quietly, shocked.

"She's not a tramp, Lily. Such vulgar language! I heard she got pregnant last year and lost the baby." Lindsay shuddered. "Having sex before marriage is a mortal sin!"

The girls sat down, with AJ between them, the boys grudgingly listening to their conversation. 

AJ snickered. "You think _everything_ is a mortal sin. A girl's gotta have her fun in life, Lindsay."

"Oh, Alyssa, calm down. I don't think everything is a mortal sin. Just the bad stuff."

The table quieted as Professor McGonagall walked up to them. She smiled a tight, thin lipped smile and said, "Mister Potter, please do follow me. Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you and your counterpart Miss Bakersfield."

"Oh, but Professor, he and Lily can't go up there!" Peter said loudly, standing, bringing Lindsay with him. Sirius snorted when Lindsay and Peter stumbled.

"Mister Pettigrew, why not?" she asked, her patience for the small boy running thin.

"They're stuck!"

"Yes, of course they are. Let's go Potter."

James giggled – yes, the hero of this story _actually _giggles – and covered his mouth. "Professor, it's actually a very funny story. You see, we ran into a couple of rather insane Muggles and–" 

"They pranked Snape and Malfoy, but it backfired, causing me and him and Lindsay and Pettigrew to be 'bonded.' They have to make this antidote to 'cure' us, as Remus put it," Lily stated, breaking off James' conversation.

McGonagall sighed. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, do you concur with Miss Evans' statement?"

The boys glared at Lily who looked down. "Yes."

"Potter, Evans, Pettigrew, and Bryant, you will need to see Dumbledore."

"Detention, Prongs. And I get nothing!" Sirius shouted after James as they four made their way to the Head Table where Dumbledore sat with the other Professors. Lily could hear the pout in his voice.

"Hello, children. What can I do for you?" Albus Dumbledore asked them cheerfully, his blue eyes sparkling and his long beard glistening silver in the candle light.

Lindsay began, "Well, you see, something happened, Professor…"

**End of Chapter One**

**Okay, and that's the end of that. They're short, but I felt it was good to end it there. Now if some things are weird, blame it on the flu! I was sick with it when I wrote it, so don't blame me if Sirius seems a bit off his rocker. **

**~S.Q**


	3. Chapter 2: A Cuddly Werewolf

**The Tutor**

**Summary: Lily Evans is a sweet sixteen year old whom just happens to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has her friends Alyssa Jean, Lindsay, and Sunny that help her through school, and help her prank her sister over the summer. But something happens once she starts her Sixth Year at Hogwarts that involves the Seventh Year Marauders, who just want to prank Snape. James Potter, a famous Marauder, after something that is cured, starts to fail his classes, and needs some help. Guess who he turns to?**

**Author's Note: **This is it. Chapter Two. I hope to be done today, it's 7 February 2003, so hopefully, I can start on Chapter Three tonight. It'd be a miracle. 

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter is a little complicated. The beginning of it is Part One, The Feast, Part Two is Classes, Part Three is Remus' Lunar Problems, and it'll either end with that or Part Four. So, it'll say when the end of a part is and when on begins. Hope this clears some stuff up.

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, dear. So, Mr. Lupin, you say you can create the cure?" Dumbledore asked the thin boy, his eyes no longer sparkling, but showing concern for the young women and men.

"Yes, Professor. But I'll need time, and James, Sirius, and Peter will have to help me. And with those two, Lily and Lindsay will have to come along. And knowing the girls, AJ will want in as well." Remus shrugged. "And…my mother…she's getting sick, Professor. I'll need to see her soon."

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. You are always granted permission to see your ailing mother. But the potion…is it hard to concoct?"

"Yes, actually, it is. Terribly hard. That's why I need Sirius' skills at Potions, Peter's skills at Herbology and James' skills at Transfiguration," Remus stated, running a hand over his face. "If it goes wrong, Professor, it could be lethal."

"But can you do it with out fatalities?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can, but I'll need the boys, sir."

"Then you have my permission and the time to concoct it, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said gravely, clapping his hands.

"Thanks, sir," grinned Remus.

"Please sit down, boys and girls, so the Feast can begin."

"Yes, sir," they all chorused and dashed back to their seats.

Sirius was drumming his fingers on the table, looking bored. When he saw them, his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. "Well? Did you get detention?"

"No detention, Padfoot," Remus stated cheerfully.

"Moony, well, what happened?"

"I've got time to do the potion, Sirius. But all three girls will have to come along. Two because of Peter and James and then AJ will want in, because she's Alyssa. So should we start tonight or next week?"

James pondered this, while Sirius watched Dumbledore greet everyone. He looked at Remus. "We should wait. You'll – your mother might need you, so keep your strength up. No need using it all on a potion when you mother takes most of it up, anyways." 

Remus sighed and put his hands on the table. "I know, James. But my mother does need help."

"I know. And I'm sure she'll get it."

"This potion takes a lot of energy, you've gotta be up to it, Prongs. I don't want you getting hurt," Remus whispered, as not to alert others. 

"I don't want _you to exert all your strength, Moony." James sighed. "Maybe Sirius, Peter, and the girls can do it?"_

"No, Prongs. I have to be there to watch over everything."

"Fine, but we're gonna do all the stuff."

"What's with the nicknames?" Lily asked, who had been listening to there conversation.

James rolled his eyes, while Sirius snickered and said, "Just nicknames. Just like we call AJ as –" 

"I get it, Sirius. Remus? I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Tell her I said hi when you see her again. It's terrible that she gets sick all the time. I mean, she's never sick when I see her."

"Oh," Remus said, getting jittery, "I'll tell her, Lily."

"Good." Lily smiled at him, and then smacked James on the back of the head. "Don't stare at her like that! She doesn't deserve to be an ogling item. Especially by you – a womanizer."

"I wasn't staring, Carrot-Head. Sunny's got something going for her; I'm simply admiring it."

"Sunny Cash is no prize, Potter. She's a human being, albeit she has a big chest, but so does Lindsay, and you aren't staring at her!" Lily huffed. 

Sunny Cash was one of her best friends, even though she hadn't seen her over the summer, Sunny had definitely grown. She was no longer the tall, skinny, tan blonde haired gray eyed girl she'd known. Sunny was still tall, but busty, and a bit chubby. Her hair had gotten volume, and the boys were staring at her.

"Now that everyone has been Sorted, let's eat some grub!" Dumbledore boomed with a smile. He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

Lily sighed. "Figures we'd be talking and miss the Sorting."

"Lily! Alyssa! Lindsay! Oh, it's been ages since I've seen you girls!" Sunny chirped from her seat. She got up, and sat in front of Lily. "Something's wrong with the boys of Hogwarts. Am I fat?"

"'Course not!" Sirius said joyfully, eating some chicken and mashed potatoes. "You're just blossoming into a sunflower, and everyone wants a pick at ya!"

"You make me sound like picking something gross," Sunny frowned. She threw her hair over her shoulder and dug into her now piled mile high plate of food.

"Ah, you're nothing gross. Wanna know what's real gross? Them!" he pointed to Lindsay and Peter who were nose-to-nose and grinning.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Sunny covered her eyes with her chicken and shut her eyes. She then ate her chicken. "Mmm, tangy barbecue sauce…"

"Hey Sunny!" called a blonde haired short girl. She waved frantically from the Hufflepuff table.

"Madison! Come on over! I want you to meet my girls," Sunny grinned. She then turned to Lily, Lindsay, and AJ. "Girls, this is Madison McKinley. I met her at Fat Camp a couple years back. You know, when my mom went on her "Broth Binge" and sent me away to the first camp available, I met Madison. Her mom thought she was too chubby."

Madison scooted into the seat beside Sunny. "Hi, I'm Madison."

"Lily Evans and these are my friends –" 

"Alyssa Miller and Lindsay Bryant. I know who you guys are. You're like a shrine to us." Madison grinned and bowed her head in a joking manner. "The geeks we live by. And that's – oh, my dear Lord, shoot me, stuff me, mount me – that's James Potter!"

James, hearing his name, turned away from his conversation with Sirius and Remus about their potion to Madison. 

"Daddy," he whimpered. His eyes went wide with fear. "Not you. Anyone but you."

"James, how nice of you to join us," Madison sneered. She flipped her short hair over her shoulder, only it went back into its first place. "Decided to join the _commoners?"_

"What's happening? I thought all Hufflepuffs loved Potter," AJ half shouted.

"Not all of us. He's the one who pesters us into doing his homework, but he doesn't need it. He's smart. He doesn't even need to study, while we work out tails off just trying to pass the needed classes!" Madison said, her eyes going wide with anger.

"Hey, hold on, Madison. James is, um…, well, he's a bit under the weather," Lily said weakly. Madison was short, but from Sunny's talk of a girl a few years back who beat up the Camp Counselor, she knew Madison was _not_ a girl to mess with.

"Yeah, I am," James said, and to prove his point, he gave a few flimsy coughs and sniffled. He opened his eyes wide and went for the innocent look.

Madison gasped. She climbed over the table and Lily and felt his forehead. "You're not running any temperature. Move _over_, Lily!" She managed to get herself on his lap. "You poor, poor thing. I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were feeling sick. Do you have any summer homework you need me to do?"

James chuckled nervously. He turned to the girls and mouthed "Help me!"

Lindsay pulled her hand from Peter's grasp. Lily bent backwards, so Lindsay could have a clear field. Lindsay put her hands on Madison's head and turned her toward her.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" she screeched loudly. Kids from other tables and Gryffindors included turned. Some started snorting at the sight of Madison. Others shook their heads and muttered about "That stupid little Hufflepuff girl should know better than to mess with Lindsay Bryant's guy."

"Your – your boyfriend? I'm sorry, Lindsay. I never knew! I'll never mess with him again! Get out of my way, Lily."

"Gee, thanks for stepping on me, Madison," Lily said as Madison climbed back over her. Madison stopped short. She punched Lily in the nose. "Oh, my God! Ow!"

"Madison!"

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Ice…. People, we need ice!"

Sirius, who had clambered over to the Ravenclaws, grabbed someone's Pumpkin Juice filled goblet, and splashed it on Lily, saying "There's some ice. Better?"

"Ooh, ow, get off me." Lily pushed everyone away, and felt her nose. There was blood on her hand. She shrieked. "I'm bleeding! Help me! Someone! Professor McGonagall, help me, I'm _bleeding_!"

The Hall was in an uproar. James was being pulled around by Lily who was rushing around, trying to get the blood off her. Lindsay was dragging Peter around trying to calm Lily, and Peter was openly crying. AJ was hitting Sirius and screaming at him for throwing ice at Lily. Sirius was cowering on the floor and trying to get AJ to shut up and to stop hitting him. Remus was trying to calm everyone down, but Madison slugged him in the stomach. He growled, his werewolf side taking over. He jumped on her, hitting, and clawing at her ferociously.

Dumbledore took his wand out, and a loud _BANG_ emitted from it. 

The young men, woman, little girls and boys all stopped their rush to get everything calmed down to look up at the elderly man. 

"Everyone will sit down this instant!" he shouted, his voice carrying through the Great Hall. The Hall instantaneously quieted down and they all sat in their seats. Dumbledore nodded at McGonagall who was standing by Lily, calming her. "Please take Miss Evans to Madam Pomfrey, Minerva. Mister Lupin, Miss McKinley, detention. I will let you know what your detention is tomorrow at lunch by owl. Miss Miller, Mister Black, please stop hitting each other. Now, everyone else, including the others I previously mentioned, off to bed, now."

"Sheesh. Dumbledore sure is an old geezer," Madison said quietly to AJ.

"No he's not, you little bimbo!" AJ exclaimed, pushing Madison ahead of her.

Madison turned to hit AJ, but ran into the door, falling down. She giggled. "Hey, this is fun. C'mon, Alyssa, your turn!"

"Say hello to the little weirdo," AJ muttered as she stepped over the giggling Madison with Lindsay and Peter and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

~*~

**Part Two of Chapter Two**

Once there, AJ, Lindsay, and the Marauders minus James sat down in the large, squishy chairs as others headed up to bed.

"With our predicament," Lindsay quietly said, "we have no place to sleep. And once Lily and James return from the Hospital Wing, they will also have no place to sleep."

"Lindsay's right. Prongs and Lily will have nowhere to sleep. I'm almost positive Lindsay will object to sleeping in our dorm."

"Remus' right. I'm so _not_ sleeping with some boys!" Lindsay exclaimed. "It's wrong for a sixteen year old girl to sleep in the same room with hormonally charged seventeen year old boys."

"Ah, lighten up, Bryant," AJ said. "Where else are you going to sleep? The Common Room? Get real."

"The Common Room…that's a good idea." Lindsay grinned at Peter. "What d'you say? Wanna sleep in the Common Room?"

"There's absolutely no way I'm sleeping on the _floor_! Hell will have to freeze over before I'm caught sleeping with two guys on the _floor," Lily exclaimed loudly as she walked through the Portrait Hole with James._

He nodded. "Carrot's right. There's no way McGonagall's gonna catch me with Evans. Even if she dressed up in full Quidditch gear and sang "Happy Birthday" there'd still be no way."

"James," Lily whined. "I have a very good voice! Wanna see? Happy birthday to you, happy –" 

Lily's singing voice was cut off by Sunny's hand covering her mouth. "Please, Lily, for the sake of everything religious, don't sing."

"Fine. But you'll be missing out on my very good voice," she said.

"And so said the girl whose voice could break a mirror," AJ chuckled.

Lily chucked a pillow at her. AJ gasped and threw it back.

Remus got ready to tell them off, but Sirius and James put a hand on his arms. "Don't," they chorused, "let's watch them go at it."

"Please," Sunny said. "Just shut-up! Madison was a little…thing, but don't turn into little mini Madison's. It would be so wrong. Now, everyone listen up. We will all sleep in the girls' dorm tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'll kick out Kayla Valmont, and Alice Barnes, ok? Lily, you and James will have to push two beds together, as will Lindsay and Peter. Sirius, Remus, you two sleep in Alice and Kayla's beds. And no, Sirius, they don't have cooties. AJ and I will sleep in our beds. Oh, Lily, Lindsay? Just conjure up two beds and push them together with yours. It should work."

"Hey, that's good," Sirius said. "And here I was thinking you were just some blonde ditz."

"I'm not. All the time, anyways. So is everyone up for my little plan? Say aye."

"Aye."

"Ditto."

"I guess, Sunny."

"Do I have to? Ow! Lily, do you know your elbows are abnormally sharp?"

"I'm in it if James, Sirius, and Remus say so."

"We all say yes, Sunny. Let's go kick out some little behinds!"

"Remus!" Lindsay said surprised. "I'd have thought something like that from Sirius, but you?"

"I'm not always the golden boy I'm tagged to be."

"Alright," Sunny said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get Kayla and Alice out of the dorm, ok?"

"Woo!" Sirius bellowed as they climbed the stairs and were about to enter the girls' dorm, but Peter yelped.

"What if they're…in the nude?" he asked squeakily.

"Don't worry," Sunny assured him. "I'll check."

She opened the door and found the girls gossiping on Kayla's bed.

"All clear. Let's go in," she whispered to them.

"Hi, Kayla, Alice," Lily said cheerfully to the two girls who were now doing each other's hair.

"Hey, Lily!" Kayla and Alice said merrily, glancing at them.

"Wait," Kayla said slowly. "What're the boys doing with you of all people, in here?" 

Sunny chuckled. "Well, you see, it's actually a very funny story. Lily and James, Peter and Lindsay are sorta…stuck together, so to say, literally. And, to say the least, we're kicking you out of the dorm so we can stay together without breaking the little group up. So, shoo!"

"Hmm," Alice considered. "You mean like a coed sleepover?"

"Sort of," Lindsay began. "But without you or parental supervision."

Kayla scowled. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't go tell McGonagall or the Head Girl about your little sleep over."

Sirius stepped up. "Don't worry, Sunny. I'll take over." He grinned charmingly at Kayla. "I'll take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow night – I meant Saturday night, I'm busy tomorrow night – with no one but you and me, Kayla."

Smiling, Kayla nodded. "But what about Al?"

"Oh, Kay, don't worry about me. I'm fine just as I am. I actually think this little sleepover thing is gonna be so cute! Oh, Sunny?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"D'you think you could do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Get all the Marauders wearing make-up and dress them up as girls, please?" Alice said pityingly, like a little girl on her death bed.

"I wouldn't dream of not doing it, Alice."

"Oh, thanks so much, Sunny!"

She jumped off Kayla's bed, got her robe from her bed, and sashayed over to Sunny. "Just don't use my make-up. Use Kayla's. Ta, Sunny, Lily, Lindsay, Alyssa Jean." 

Kayla frowned, her brain just having processed what Alice had told Sunny to do. "Not all of my make-up, hmm? It's imported from the Americas, so don't use it all. And don't get it all mucky, I don't want my father to have to order more. It costs a fortune! Hmm…I guess I better go. Ta!"

She walked over to Sirius, swinging her robe over her slim shoulders and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Sunny grew red. She bit her tongue to keep from throwing an insult at her. Instead, she dreamt of something very raunchy and turned red again. She giggled and the others stared at her.

"What? I can't have fantasies? A new rule? Fine, fine. I'll just shut-up now."

"Sunny?" Lily said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're real weird?"

"Actually, it's a known fact. Anyways, let's get some beds and then play with the boys."

AJ and Sunny gathered some extra blankets from a closet to put over the newly conjured beds for the boys. They then made up the beds and pushed them together with Lily's and Lindsay's. Lily then magically glued them together for the night and many more to come so they wouldn't separate and scoot over, leaving a hole for them to fall in. AJ bribed the boys to sit down and let them put make-up on.

"Ooh, that's a good color for James, Lil," Sunny told her friend, who was sitting by James.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Put it on him!"

An hour later, the boys were wearing both Kayla's or Alice's clothes and Kayla's make-up. Sunny and AJ stood back to admire their work. They nodded. 

"This seems strangely familiar," AJ finally said.

Lily burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my goodness! He looks like a – a clown! AJ, you're not too familiar with make-up, are you?"

"Nope," AJ grinned. 

Remus' make-up was put on perfectly, his hair perfect, his clothes, matching, unlike James' and Peter's. Sirius' was also put on perfect. The boys looked like twins, if one had sandy brown hair and brown eyes and the other with black hair and blue eyes.

Peter and James looked like clowns – who had messily put on their attire. Peter looked like he wanted to cry when Sunny whipped out a camera.

"Say cheese, boys! Oh, wait. Don't say cheese; that's good. What we're doing isn't good. It's bad. So, say…rotten onions! No, wait. I like onions. Say rotten squash!"

"Rotten squash," they all muttered miserably, their faces in a fake grin. Lily and Lindsay – who were beside the boys – were in stitches. The only guy who wasn't faking his smile was Sirius. He had thought if he was dressed up perfectly, why not flaunt it?

"Mmm, mmm, this rotten squash is delicious, Alyssa, dear!" Sirius droned his voice high-pitched. "My, my, how yummy it is, dear! It's absolutely yummy-licious!"

"Sirius, stuff a sock in it!"

"Sunny," Lily began, "I think we ought to get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow, and it's past midnight."

"Oh, you spoil-sport. You gone and done stole all my fun, but you're right. It's really late."

She waved her wand and the clothes and make-up disappeared. She then waved her wand again and everyone was in their night clothes. Sunny yawned widely. 

"Let's hit the sack, guys."

Everyone slowly got up, Lily and James heading over to Lily's little corner and falling into their beds. Lindsay and Peter slowly crawled over to their beds, as did AJ, Sirius, Sunny, and Remus. Lily yawned and snuggled up to her yellow teddy bear, Sunshine. James shrugged and when his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Sunny clapped her hands, and the lights went out.

~*~

"Mmm," moaned Lily. She was dreaming. She knew she was, but she couldn't will herself to wake up. The dream was pretty darn interesting. There was a girl and a boy. The boy looked remarkably like James, and the girl looked a bit like AJ and Lindsay mixed together, but she obviously was of no kin to either. The two kids were talking in what looked like the Gryffindor Common Room.

"…didn't know, Harry," she had said, her large brown eyes glittering with tears in the firelight. 

"No one did. No one knew the truth…no one but you, now that I've told you," the boy named Harry said, his eyes downcast.

"So…so he just killed him like that? With a snap of his fingers?" she asked, not really wanting to tread on that ground.

Harry sighed. "Yes, Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that he killed him with Avada Kedavra?"

"I'm sorry Harry. But this is a little odd for me. I mean, it's just hard comprehending that a man would so willingly kill someone for someone else, and a young person no less!" Hermione said. She frowned. "How come you've told me about…Cedric's death, and not Ron? Isn't he the 'fun' best friend?"

Harry bowed his head. "Hermione, I've told you many times I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's guilt, isn't it?"

"Is what?"

"That you've told _me_ and not Ron? You felt guilty, and wanted to make it up to me, so you told me about Cedric's death?" she asked him, her eyes showing something he wasn't sure of.

"Well, yes, you could say that. I'm just sorry, and I've told you something I thought would make it up."

Hermione's eyes pooled with tears that fell unto her cheeks. "So it is out of guilt. I know it's hard for you telling me about Cedric's death, but you could've told me because you wanted to and not out of guilt!"

She stood. "I really hate you right now, Harry Potter!" Hermione cried and ran up the stairs into darkness. He could hear her cries fading as she went father and farther away.

Someone came out of the darkness and Harry mentally groaned.

"Harry, that was really low," the person said.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I told her. I know I told her out of guilt, but it was nagging at me, and I had to tell someone…"

"…still really…hates you now…Harry…"

"…know…like her…miss her…don't want her to leave…"

Their voices faded and Lily found herself waking. She was cuddled next to someone soft, thick, and warm. She smiled and opened her eyes, expecting to see her parents, but was jolted out of her pleasant thoughts when she saw James Potter sleeping next to her. Lily gasped, sat up quickly, and placed a hand on her thumping chest as the memories of yesterday slowly came flooding back to her. She shook her hair and laid back down, scooting away from James.

James, feeling the commotion, roused from sleep. He blinked drowsily and said, "Five more minutes, Mum. School doesn't start, and I want to eat the purple bunnies."

"James," she said and shook his shoulders gently.

He yelped when he saw her. "Bloody…what on earth are you doing in my bed? In my _house?"_

"We're at Hogwarts, in the girls' dorm, James."

"What?" he asked drowsily. His memory seemed to be failing him.

"Well, yesterday, your prank for Snape and Malfoy kinda backfired and we got stuck together. We then got our clothes switched by Sirius. Ring any bells?"

"Oh," he said slowly. "The prank…Sunny, your nose…it's all coming back."

"Short case of amnesia anyone?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Carrot," James whined. The sun hit his eyes and he shut them tightly. He squinted against the light and sighed. "Why'd you wake me?"

"I had this dream," she whispered mysteriously. She knew acting like this would pique his interest, and boy was she right. 

"What dream? What was it about?"

"This boy and girl talking about this guy who'd gotten murdered. And then the boy said he only told her it because he was guilty for calling his other best friend the fun one. So she ran off, and then this other boy came up, and then I woke up," she told him excitedly.

"That's it? About a boy being killed and guilt?"

"The boy's name was Harry Potter. Maybe he's your son."

"My son who talks of guilt and murders? Was he good-looking?"

"He looked…well, who am I to say if someone looks good or not? You said I'd think a rock was good looking if I could get a date from it."

"I did? Oh, man, that's good."

"James, get serious. The boy saw a murder! He must be feeling terrible. What if what I saw was a premonition? Go!"

"Go where, Carrot?" 

"Save your son from a terrible fate of having to see someone being killed!"

"Was' goin' on ov'r ther'?" Sirius asked from the bed across them. He sleepily got up and stumbled over to James and fell on his bed. He groaned. "What's the matter, Prongs, ol' buddy, ol' pal?"

"Lily said she had a premonition of my son, taken from her own words 'Save your son from a terrible fate of having to see someone being killed.' Honestly, whatever she's on, _I_ want some," James told Sirius, yawning.

"I'm not on anything, James! You should – you should listen to me! One day, I know it, your son will suffer something mental – in the head, depression or something – and you'll be thinking 'Why didn't I listen to Lily Evans? She warned me about this.'"

"Come on, Lily. You think your dream is going to come true? If that happens to every human being, I'd be married to Su – a certain someone." Sirius chuckled nervously and tried to cover his flub, by covering his face with his hands.

"So," Lily grinned wickedly, "someone's got a crush on my friend – a girl named Sunny Cash?"

"Of – of course not. Sunny's a spoiled little brat who thinks others are meant to hit," Sirius said quickly. His blue eyes scanned Lily's face. He sighed. "Yes, I do, but don't you tell her, Lily Evans! Or I'll tell everyone you and James were snogging!"

"What? I would never touch Carrot-Head Evans with a ten foot broomstick!" James shouted, waking the others.

"Prongs?" Remus asked sleepily. "Prongs, I didn't know you and Lily were that close," he exclaimed looking beside his bed. 

"We're not!" James shouted again, this time accompanied by Lily.

"Well, then who's this?" he asked, pointing to a kissing couple in –

"Lindsay!" Lily shrieked, her eyes going very wide.

Lindsay and Peter jumped apart extremely fast, both blushing to the tips of their hair. Lindsay smoothed out her nightgown, and AJ – who was now up and standing beside the laughing Sunny – frowned.

"Now who's the one talking about 'sex before marriage is a mortal sin?'"

"We weren't having…sex. We were just kissing, Alyssa Jean!"

"Hey, what in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here?" Kayla Valmont exclaimed as she walked into her dorm with Alice Barnes. "Lindsay Bryant with Peter Pettigrew? Alice, fan me! This is just too juicy for its own good!"

Alice fanned Kayla with her hand and glanced over at Peter. "Lindsay and Peter sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, mama saw the daddy drinkin' alcohol."

~*~

"Peter Pettigrew and Lindsay Bryant? That's a match only made here!" exclaimed one Hufflepuff student. Her friend nodded.

"I know. I heard Lindsay's pregnant with twins!"

Lindsay bowed her head and blushed crimson. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast, and the rumors were swirling. There were some even going as far as saying Lindsay and Peter were brother and sister, and still having sex! Lindsay and the rest tried their hardest to ignore them, but they just kept getting more and more absurd.

"Please, can't we just go to class now?" she asked her friends. They nodded and gathered their stuff for their first class – Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was there when they entered. She didn't look up from her papers, but when she tensed up they knew she knew they were there. They sat in their usual desks – or tried to. Lily pulled James in one direction, and he pulled her in another.

She growled. "This is so frustrating! I'll be so happy when Remus does the antidote, that I'll throw a party for the Gryffindors. And I'll invite everyone but _you_."

"Well, I'll throw one too, and invite everyone but _you_, Carrot-Head Evans," James retorted.

"Kids," began McGonagall, "do an old woman a favor, and sit down and shut-up!"

The group stared at her. "What crawled up her arse and died?" asked Kayla who'd followed them with Alice.

"You," muttered Sunny.

"What was that?" asked Kayla who thought she hadn't heard her right.

"She said you climbed up Mrs. McGonagall's butt and died," Alice supplied for her, not noticing the dark looks Sunny had shot her. "Hmm, this desk's got a chipped edge. Maybe some polish will fix it?"

"Ooh, what color? Should it have flavor, Al?" Kayla asked her, now interested in the desk.

"I'm not sure, Kayla. I'm still stuck on the color. But…what if we hurt it?"

"Oh, Alice, desks can't be hurt. See? Hit it," Kayla said, banging her books on the desk.

"Ow," Sirius whined for the desk.

Kayla jumped. "Oh, did you hear that, Al? It talked to me. It said ow!"

"Oh, Kayla, you shouldn't have hurt it! Now it's gonna be _so_ angry at you! I didn't you hurt you," Alice whispered to the desk.

Lily snorted along with Sunny. "Alice," Lily began, "the desks…tell me to say don't smack them, hit them with books, or splash polish on them."

Sunny grabbed Lily's arm and snorted into her desk.

"Really? Oh, dear. They must be hurting," Kayla exclaimed as the class started filling in. She rubbed the desk in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry, desk, no one will hurt you no more."

She stood just as McGonagall stood. Alice tried to tug her friend back down, but Kayla pulled her up.

"Professor, I'd like a word with you and the class."

McGonagall said nothing but gave her a bored stare.

"Thanks." She turned towards the class and patted the desk. "Desks these days are being ruined. People are writing on them, banging them against another desk. Well, I talked with one today, and I've decided to start a rally to stop the ruining of desks. They have emotions too. It said ow. We're hurting them, and it's wrong. Now, who is with me?" She pumped her fist in the air, expecting loud cheers, but got silence and the few occasional snickers.

"Miss Valmont," McGonagall said, looking oddly at Kayla, "you talk to desks?"

"Yes. They say not to hurt them. And to not throw polish on them! Ask Lily Evans!" Kayla stated, throwing up a hand on pointing at Lily.

She looked innocent. "Kayla has a problem. All the fingernail polish is getting to her head. And Alice's. They're acting very strange."

"Miss Valmont, sit down so the lesson can begin," McGonagall sighed. Once Kayla had sat, McGonagall nodded. "Welcome everyone. Today's lesson will consist of transforming an inanimate object into a living creature. Do you think you can handle that?"

The class all said yes.

"Good. Now, I'll read out your partners. Sunny Cash, Sirius Black. Lily Evans, James Potter. Lindsay Bryant, Peter Pettigrew. Alyssa Miller, Madison McKinley. Kayla Valmont, Remus Lupin. Alice…"

Once everyone was situated, the Professor gave everyone a card and said the spell and told the class to recite it for her. They did, and she let the class saying something about a staff meeting, and she left Sunny in charge. 

James sighed, and took out his wand. "I'm the best at Transfiguration, so I'll go first."

"Fine, James. What're you transforming the card into?" Lily asked him, sweetly.

"I dunno…"

"How about an animal you're familiar with?" 

"Ah, thanks, Carrot. I'll transform it into a stag," James grinned. He waved his wand over the card, did a few tricky wrist movements, said the spell, and the card turned into a large purple bunny.

Lily cooed at it. "Aw, James, it's so cute! James?" She looked over at him and saw his expression; one of terror. Lily burst into laughter.

"It's not funny at all, Evans."

"You're scared of bunnies? Purple bunnies?"

"Yes. I am. Deathly afraid, so turn it back."

Lily smirked at him, waved her wand, did a few tricky wrist movements, and the bunny was now a card again. 

"Now, for the finale, I shall turn this ordinary card into a…replica of James' bunny!" Lily grinned. Seeing James' look, she snorted. "Sorry. How about…a replica of _you? It'll prove who is better at class."_

People were now gathering around them, carrying their transformations. Sunny and Sirius stood by AJ and Madison, who were occasionally hitting each other.

"Do it," Sunny urged. 

"Fine. If you do it and it works, I'll streak in the Great Hall at supper. If it doesn't, you go around saying 'James Potter is the best person at Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, and I will forever kiss the ground he walks upon, because James Potter is the King of Hogwarts.'"

Lily grinned. "If it actually _works_, you will streak through the Great Hall during supper, wearing a sign saying 'Lily Evans; Queen of Hogwarts & Pranks.' And then you will scream, 'Lily Evans is the best ever! I shall kiss the ground she walks upon, including the ground of her shadow, because even the ground her shadow graces is holy!'"

"You got it, Carrot."

"Shake on it," Madison said, nodding her head.

Lily and James shook on it, James smirking.

Lily picked up her wand, waved it, did some tricky wrist movements, and said the spell. There was a loud pop, and instead of the card there, there was a boy around the age of seventeen, looking exactly like James, a sign above him saying 'Lily Evans; Queen of Hogwarts & Pranks.'

James gaped, his mouth open and closing like a fish out of water. Giggles erupted in the room, and the laughter spread like wildfire. 

"Tarzan," screeched one girl. "He looks like Tarzan! Linen cloth and _all_! Oh, man, this is too good!"

"What?" James asked, bewildered. He looked over at Lily who was red in the face. She pointed to something and James jumped onto the replica, covering the replica's anatomy, pulling Lily with him. 

"James! Get off…James," Lily said sternly.

"No, he's not wearing much, so no!" James whined. He seemed partial to whining that day. 

"James, come on. I'll transfigure him back to the card, _if_ you get _off_ him!" sighed an exasperated Lily. She giggled once James had gotten off his replica. She blushed once she saw something. She waved her wand, said a few things, and _POOF!_ the card was back, and the Tarzan-clad James was gone.

Lily grinned. "That was simple. So, no leather flap. We wanna see some nakedness."

Madison nodded furiously. "And some bouncing. Make it bouncy."

The people quieted, and stared at her. "What? It's sorta of a fantasy to see James Potter nude."

"Bouncing? My rep'll be tarnished, Evans. Give me a flap."

"Fine. But just to cover your...manhood. It's short so it won't take much." Lily snorted when James swatted at her. "And I'll make your hair longer, it's already messy, so it'll be like you're Tarzan."

"Evans," James whined _again_. "Please? No Tarzan sh –"

"Hello, Professor," Lindsay said from her seat. "We were just..."

"I know what you were doing. It's amazing how you kids don't notice a feline watching you," she nodded at Lily. "Miss Evans that was a remarkable transfigure. You and Mister Potter get an A on this assignment."

"Wait," Lily said. She looked at James. "I've just realized that we're in the same class as the Seventh Years. How come this happened?"

McGonagall sighed. "Please, sit down." Once everyone was back in their seats, and Peter was holding his frog, the Professor perched herself on the edge of her desk.

"With this new danger surrounding us, some parents have decided to pull their children out of school. The Muggle Born children that would not normally have any magical tutoring were sent to other schools around the world. But most have perished. So, therefore, Dumbledore has decided to move the Seventh Years back with the Sixth to help them, because...well...I can't tell you, but something very dark is looming over Hogwarts, and there's nothing we can do."

"So, will we die?" asked a Hufflepuff Sixth Year. 

"Of course not! Albus Dumbledore is the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen! He will save us. He will save us all. Someone out there, if Albus doesn't, will save us, mark my words. A hero is out there, and will come, and save us all." McGonagall nodded, and swiped at her eyes. 

**End Part Two of Chapter Two**

~*~

**Part Three of Chapter Two**

After classes, Lily and James were discussing the Transfiguration homework.

"No, Evans. I've done this; I think I know what the bloody answers are!" James shouted at Lily.

"Yeah? Well you must've failed it, because _that_ is _not_ the answer!" Lily shouted back.

"Oh, and you would know, geek?" James said, mimicking Lily's studies.

"Yes!"

Lily and James shut up when they saw Remus speed by, with a quick goodbye, saying he was leaving to see his mother, and then zoomed out the Portrait Hole.

Lily was left, confused. "Wow that was really fast. What did he say? Something about his mother?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I have to go talk to Sirius and Petey. Damn, forgot about the curse." He banged his head on the wall, and fell unconscious. Lily gasped and tried to wake him, but he just grunted and rolled over. She frowned. She knew he was faking it, but she was stuck on the floor as well.

"Well, that was informative. Hey, Lindsay, Peter, Sunny, AJ. Did you guys see Remus speed out of here like a Nascar racer?"

"Remus?" Peter asked, suddenly very worried. "He left already?"

"Yeah. Just missed him. Said he was leaving for his mother's now," Lily said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye before he left. Haven't been able to see him without my sweetie listening in on our conversation," Peter sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me sweetie!" Lindsay exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "And besides, it's not my fault James and Sirius and you created that little curse, and then Snape and Malfoy pushed us together, Petey."

"I know, love, but it's all the same. I haven't talked to Prongs - what's he doing on the floor? Wait, I don't wanna know - and Padfoot and Moony in ages alone."

"Oh, Petey, your nicknames are adorable! I just love yours! Wormtail...isn't that just so adorable, Sunny?" Lindsay asked her friend, her eyes glued on the pudgy boy, not once looking at the sprawled out James as she stepped on him, getting over to a chair, and sitting down on Peter's lap.

"Yeah, Lin, very cute," Sunny said, trying to smile. "Sounds like a rat's name."

Peter suddenly laughed.

"What is it, Petey?"

"Nothing, my little poppy seed. Just an inside joke. Prongs? I think we have to go and _see_ Sirius."

James jumped up, pulling Lily along with him. "I know, Wormtail, but we're having some difficulties. We have to let Padfoot go. There's nothing we can do."

"But he'll be angry, and besides, James, he can't do it alone."

"Do what?" Lily asked, impatiently.

"Nothing, Lily. Nothing. Now keep your geekiness out of our conversation," James growled.

"Well, how can I with you shouting it to the Common Room!"

"We're not _shouting_, it's _you_ who is shouting," Lindsay reminded James and Lily, still not taking her eyes off of Peter.

"Please, people. Do I always have to be the mediator? Or is it medium? Anyways, all we were doing was talking about Remus," Sunny scolded.

"Sorry," James and Lily murmured. Peter and Lindsay didn't say anything, though that would _probably_ be because they were now kissing like crazy.

"Oh, please!" AJ shouted, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Enough of the smoochies. Please. It's getting sickening seeing Peter sticking his tongue down my friend's throat! It's disgusting!"

Lindsay and Peter stayed kissing, Lindsay moaning at times.

Lily, being fed up, and hating seeing Lindsay being smothered by the pudgy boy, took out her wand.

Sunny frowned. "Can't, Lily. No magic outside… "

"…the classes. I know. But we're witches, how come we have to wait to do magic? They're restricting us, and that's disgusting!" Lily mimicked Peter and Lindsay. She then stopped and looked at her watch.

"Chowtime, James."

"Carrot," he whined. "Are we gonna streak _together_?"

"No! We're going to use that separation spell that we've been using so that we can use the rest rooms and change. So, I'm _so_ not streaking!" Lily reminded him, smacking his head.

Sirius, who was talking with Kayla, smiled at the group. He looked at Kayla, and then back. "Excuse me," they heard him say. Once with the Marauders and the girls, Sirius collapsed on a chair. "She's horrible! Polish this, did you know blue looks good on you, polish, polish, _polish_! It's all the bloody girl can talk about! Fingernail polish, toenail polish, desk polish!"

Giggling, Sunny petted Sirius' head. "Trust me, Sirius, it's not as bad as seeing Peter –"

"Padfoot! You know you should be…out and away!" James shouted, smacking Sirius.

"Out? Oh…bloody hell! I completely forgot!" Sirius moaned. "He'll kill…Snape. My prank. Do you remember I said that Snape'd be out of out hair this semester?"

"Yeah; you were acting giddy and then you splashed yourself with the whiskey my dad stashed in his study. You weren't acting too…sober," James snorted. 

"Well, I had this idea. If we let Snape go see…him, and tell Snape how to see him, it'd get him out of our hair," Sirius grinned, pumping his fist in the air like Kayla had done earlier that day.

"Sirius, you didn't tell him how to get through the Whomping Willow, did you?" James asked, now frightened.

Grinning, Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He'll be gone by dusk."

"The Whomping Willow? _What_?" Lily, Lindsay, AJ, and Sunny asked, simultaneously, their voices low.

"Shut up, girls. Sirius, fuck, let's go. Lily, up!" James ordered her, his chocolate brown eyes blazing with fire.

Lily stood, quickly. "But James, we'll miss dinner, and you won't streak."

"I don't give a shit. Remus is going to kill Snape because of Sirius' stupidity," he explained rather sourly as he stalked out the Common Room, an entourage following him. They consisted of AJ, Sunny, Lindsay, Peter, Sirius, and Kayla. Alice had retired for bed early.

"Remus won't kill _any_one, James, he's not like that," panted Lily, as she was pulled along. They snuck out the castle, and sprinted to the tree.

"Remus wouldn't, but the werewolf would!" James shouted, and cursed when a figure in a dark cloak entered a hole in the tree.

"Werewolf?" asked the now very quiet Lily. Her eyes filled with tears. "That poor young boy. A werewolf? Oh, poor Remus!"

Sunny and Lindsay both sympathized, and headed into the hole with the boys. But AJ held back, her eyes wide.

"Werewolf?" she muttered, closing her eyes, the tears leaking out. "My God…he's an animal. A cold-blooded murderer. Wait, what am I saying? He's Remus Lupin, the famous Marauder, known to be quiet, and sexy, and hunky, and a buff guy. Not a werewolf. No. No."

She shook her head, bringing herself out of her state. She rushed forward, poking the tree with the stick James used. She ran in, and found herself in a house, with people howling.

"The Shrieking Shack," AJ muttered, her eyes going wide again.

"Alyssa!" she heard someone shout, and saw Sunny rushing down the creaky steps towards her. "Alyssa, you won't believe it! James transformed into an animal! He's an _Animagus! Not only that, but so is Sirius and Peter! Oh, you won't believe this; Lily's riding James the Stag! (**A/N: Not in that way, you sick, sick people!) She put some protection spell on her. Come on, this is amazing, you have to see it!" Sunny grabbed Alyssa and pulled her up the stairs, talking along the way.**_

The site before her was astonishing. Sunny had been right. Lily was on top of a large silver-ish colored stag, her hair wild as she clung onto him, as the stag fought back a werewolf. 

Sunny pulled her into a corner where Kayla and Lindsay were struck with fear, Severus Snape was also there, but his face was in a scowl. AJ crowded with them. 

The stag was bleeding profusely, and he staggered – no pun intended – over to the girls and kicked up, Lily shrieking. He snorted, and Lily getting the idea, shook her head.

"You guys shouldn't be here."

"Lily! Look out!" Lindsay suddenly screamed her eyes as wide as saucers. 

The stag turned at the last minute, seeing the werewolf charge at him. Lily took out her wand and stunned the ferocious beast, but not before he could charge at them, throwing Lily against the wall of the room just as she said the spell, hitting the animal.

The room quieted, and a squeak made a dog turn his head. He barked and the animal squeaked again.

Lindsay shrieked. "Rat! Lily!"

She, Sunny, Kayla, and AJ rushed to Lily.

Sunny took her wand out, said a spell, and Lily woke up, groaning. She grabbed her head and moaned. Lily suddenly snapped her head to the side.

"James!" she screeched, and pawed at the stag. "Wake up, James. Please, c'mon, James. James? Please, wake up. Oh, God, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said, but you have to get up. There're two animals in here, one a cuddly wolf, and the other a heartless, ruthless, ugly Slytherin, so come on. Wake up, please."

"Oh, thanks, Evans," sulked Snape from his corner. The black dog growled at him, and Snape quieted.

"James?" sniffled Lily.

The girls were quiet as they watched Lily cry. Suddenly, the stag disappeared and in its place, James was there.

Lily screamed, threw her arms around the groaning boy and cried. 

"Thank the Heavens!"

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey screeched, her eyes very wide. It looked as if she had come to check up on Remus.

"Uh-oh," Lindsay and Sunny muttered simultaneously. 

**End of Part Three**

**I've decided to end this chapter on a high note, and a cliffhanger. Ah, evil Alyson Hershey! Anyways, the next chapter will deal with the next morning and how people deal with learning Remus' secret. Hope you like it! And if you find any mistakes, let me know!**

**~S.Q**


	4. Chapter 3: The Pantsing of Ashley Minent

**The Tutor**

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a sweet sixteen year old whom just happens to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has her friends Alyssa Jean, Lindsay, and Sunny that help her through school, and help her prank her sister over the summer. But something happens once she starts her Sixth Year at Hogwarts that involves the Seventh Year Marauders, who just want to prank Snape. James Potter, a famous Marauder, after something that is cured, starts to fail his classes, and needs some help. Guess who he turns to?

**Author's Note: **Transfers were supposed to come in this chapter, but I'm afraid with my school problems, it had to be fixed, and therefore, they will not be in until ch.5.

**Chapter Three**

"Madam Pomfrey," Sunny said, quickly, her eyes searching the room for escape. She gripped Lily's hand and sucked in a large amount of air.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey repeated, spotting the now unconscious werewolf. She rushed to him, her wand out stretched in case he wasn't out cold.

Snape stepped forward, his greasy expression murderous. "Lupin here tried to eat me alive!"

Pomfrey stopped checking Remus the Wolf, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Mister Snape, I'm surprised you would say that! After all, isn't your grandfather a werewolf? Now, I have absolutely no idea how or why you people are here, but you're crowding him. Now, I will accompany you to Professor Dumbledore's office after I finish my inspection of Remus. Anyone who is hurt, come here now."

James, who had stopped groaning, slowly got up with help from Lily, and limped over to her. "Could you help me?"

Her eyes widened. "He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, he just scratched me. He didn't bite me," James assured the young nurse.

With a wave of her wand, James was cured and he sighed. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Will, uh, you please leave the Shack? Wait outside; I'll be there in a minute."

The kids left the Shack and exited the Whomping Willow. Lindsay, AJ, Sunny, Kayla, and Lily were shivering. James was helping Sirius and Peter up, and didn't notice.

Kayla, whom had stayed silent most of the time except for the shriek she gave when she saw Remus and the boys transform, slapped Sirius.

"You told me you had plans, and _this_ was what you had in mind? You're such a pig, Sirius Black! I'm much more attractive then a _wolf_!" she shrieked. Her manicured fingers threaded themselves in her hair. "This _so_ needs to get out that Sirius Black is dating a wolf."

Sunny's eyes widened. Although she didn't like the idea that Remus was a werewolf, if people found out, they would shun him, call him names, they might even do worse. She shook her head. "Kayla, don't."

Kayla smirked. "You think you're going to stop me? Sirius hurt me, and that's bad. If someone hurts me, they pay."

"I think what she's _trying_ to say, Kayla, is don't ever say a word about the wolf. Say Sirius French kissed Snape, but don't _ever_ bring the wolf into a gossip horde, okay?" AJ spat, her eyes blazing. 

Snape let out a roar. "You will do no such thing, Valmont! If you even say I went _near Black, I will hunt you down and –" _

Peter cut in, squeakily. "Let's just forget this night ever happened. Especially the wolf part… And maybe the whole rat, dog and stag part?"

Lindsay nodded furiously. "Let's all agree on it. And then, once we get to Dumbledore's we leave out the part about my Petey and his little stags, and dogs, and rats."

"Why should I? It would get all three of you expelled," Snape smirked; he was glad he had a reason to get the boys expelled.

Kayla grinned. "Snape, if you say a word about the animals, I will personally make sure the school finds out about your grandfather."

The small group quieted, surprised Kayla had said something smart.

"Fine, but if anyone finds out, I will tell Professor Dumbledore about your after class hobbies," snapped Snape.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out the tree, and walked over to them. She ushered the group back into Hogwarts, whilst badgering them about why they were there. They all kept their lips sealed, well, everyone but Lindsay and Peter. They were, as AJ would put it, busy with the smoochies. 

"I don't know what you were thinking, children…" she had said, and then dived into a discussion about how they were kids and not adults that could go everywhere on the grounds.

AJ frowned. "The whole Snape thing irks me. He seems like the type to hold this in for a _long_ time, and then just _accidentally tell someone about Remus."_

Lily nodded. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, which is not far at all, because I don't want to touch the slimy Slytherin."

The young nurse badgered them until they reached McGonagall's…something of McGonagall's. Lily glanced curiously at Sunny, who shrugged. Madam Pomfrey knocked, and it took a few minutes, but she cracked open the door, and glanced wearily at them. She shut the door.

Madam Pomfrey stood in shocked silence. AJ patted her arm. "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey, I would be just as cagey to see _them_ at _my_ door."

She frowned at AJ who smiled nervously. The door opened and McGonagall was wrapping herself in her robe. She yawned.

"What in the name of Merlin are you people doing at my door at this time of night?" she asked, yawning once again.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Minerva, I'd have taken them myself, but I've patients to attend to, so I'm in _no_ place to take them."

"Take them where, Poppy?"

"To Dumbledore's, Minerva. I was checking up on...Remus Lupin, and Miller, Cash, Bryant, Pettigrew, Black, Valmont, Evans, Potter, and Snape were there. How they got there is beyond me," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

McGonagall glared at the small group through narrow eyes. "I will take them there, Poppy. Do get back to your patients."

"Oh, and Minerva? I don't want to say this in front of them," she leaned forward. "There's been an attack. One student is in coma. Once I get back there, I'll do everything in my power to get the poor girl alright."

"An attack," McGonagall said, her voice hushed. "Was it more than one student?"

"No, Minerva, just the one." Madam Pomfrey straightened. "I'm going to the Wing. Do not let them get off easily."

McGonagall nodded and wished Pomfrey goodbye, and turned on the group, her stern glare etched in her face.

"Let's go," she murmured, glaring at every one of the students, each one of them wincing.

She ushered them to a gargoyle and said, "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle sprung to life, and moved aside where a grand staircase awaited them. She got everyone on it, and up they went to Dumbledore's office. Knocking on a door, McGonagall brushed her hands over her nightcap. 

Opening the door a few minutes later, a flustered Dumbledore stuck his head out. "Minerva, such a wonderful night, eh? What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"These kids," she scowled, and nodded her head towards them.

Dumbledore seemed to blush, and he opened his door wider. "Come in, come in. I'm assuming you've heard about the..."

"No, Albus, they were--visiting Remus Lupin," McGonagall bristled.

"Tonight? My children, you shouldn't be seeing him on a night like this," Dumbledore smiled. He shook his head. "Please, stand outside except for Mister Potter and Miss Evans. You too, Minerva."

*****

**_Lily and James' Interrogation_**

"How are you coming along with the potion, Mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked, cheerfully.

"Uh, we're--ah--coming along just great," James said nervously, while glancing over at Lily.

"That's good," he smiled. "I know you can't wait to be away from one another. But...what were you doing down at the Shrieking Shack? James, please tell your said, and then Lily."

James cleared his throat. "Well, uh, Remus had told us about his...lunar troubles about...five years ago. So we knew where he was when he left to see his...mother."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, tonight...Sirius told Snape how to...get into the tree. Remus'd told us before, but we never did anything about it. He had told us over the summer that Snape'd be out of our hair, but we thought he was just going to prank him. So, after classes, Sirius told us that he had told Snape how to get in there with Remus. Snape'd be killed. And even though he and I aren't on the best of terms, I don't want to see him killed. So, anyways, everyone followed me and Lily to the tree, and Snape was there. Remus scratched me. And...well. That's basically it."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Miss Evans?"

Lily gulped. "Okay, it was after classes, James and I were doing our homework. And Sirius was with Kayla, and he came over and complained. And...then...Sirius mentioned something about a prank. I'd no idea what he was on about, but apparently James had. He got real angry--and red, and told me to stand. Then we snuck out the castle to the tree. I saw a person go in, I suppose it was Snape. James told me Remus was a werewolf on the way. I feel so sorry for him--sorry. And, er, then the rest happened in a blur. The next thing that stands out is Madam Pomfrey coming and screeching her head off like a banshee."

"Thank you, Lily, James. Please wait outside and bring in Miss Miller and Miss Cash," Dumbledore said quietly.

James and Lily practically ran to the door, threw it open, and sighed. Lily nodded at AJ and Sunny. "Your turn."

**_Sunny and Alyssa's Interrogation_**

Walking in, both shuddering, they sat down beside each other and gulped simultaneously. Sunny's breaths were coming in short pants, and she was sweating.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Please, Miss Cash, breathe before you pass out."

Sunny nodded and sucked in air. She smiled nervously at him.

"Lily and James have told me their side of the story, but I'd like to know what _you were doing there. I understand Lily's predicament; after all, she is bonded to him. Miss Cash?"_

"I followed them," Sunny whispered. "I know I shouldn't have, but I did. So can I go now?"

"Miss Cash, there are a few things I'd like to know. Did Remus bite you?"

"No. He didn't even come near me."

"All right. Miss Miller, what were you doing there?"

"The same as Sunny, sir; I followed them. And, no, Remus did not bite me. But I recommend you check Snape for rabies. He's got a terrible roar," AJ said quietly.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Miss Miller. Now, Alyssa, there was a student attacked in the Gryffindor Seventh Year dorms, you didn't hear anything before, did you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't hear a thing. I only just heard about it from McGonagall," AJ said, her eyes wide. "Who was it?"

"Ah, girls, I know you won't start rumors, so just to be sure, don't spread this around. It was…Ashley Minent."

Sunny and AJ sat quiet. Sunny's eyes suddenly lit up. "You mean Ashley Minent, the Head Girl's best friend?"

Dumbledore looked confused. "I believe so. You may leave, but tell Misters Black and Snape to come in?"

"Of course," they chirped, happy to leave.

Opening the door, Sunny said brightly, "Sirius, Snape, he's waitin' for ya!"

**_Sirius and Severus' Interrogation_**

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see…" Dumbledore smiled. He threaded a hand in his long, silver beard. "Now I hear from Misses Miller, Evans, and Cash that you, Sirius, told Severus how to get into the Whomping Willow?"

Sirius nodded nervously. "Only as a prank."

"Lupin could've eaten me alive, Black!" Snape spat, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Well, it would've been good for us all, _Snape_! You need to leave us alone, or you'll deal with--"

"Boys! Calm down this instant. All I wanted was a confirmation, not a brawl. I don't think my office or Fawkes would like blood on everything," Dumbledore grumbled, absentmindedly petting his pet phoenix, Fawkes.

They quieted, but glared at each other.

After more arguments and interruptions, Professor Dumbledore got the final story. He looked much older than his age. Sighing, he placed his hands on his desk, and nodded at Snape.

"Could you stand outside, Severus? Thank you." He glanced over at Sirius who was scowling at the door. "Mister Black, you know that you _will_ have to be punished."

"What do I get?" he asked. "Detention for the rest of the year? One hundred points from Gryffindor?"

"Sirius, I'm truly sorry, but I have to suspend you for two weeks."

"_Suspend me? __Suspend me? You can't! The potion, I have to help Moony, Prongs and Wormtail!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wide. _

"I am sorry, Sirius." His voice was drowned out by the slamming of a door.

**_End of All Interrogation_**

"What happened?" Lily asked, seeing the murderous look on Sirius' face. She stood, and they all walked back to their respective Common Rooms.

"I've been suspended, that's what. And all because of a _stupid prank," Sirius spat, his eyes dim. _

A ripple of gasps spread through the small group, and most gave Sirius their sympathy. He did _not_ take that well. 

"What, you think I can't take being suspended for two weeks? You think I need your pity?" he shouted as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She seemed to be talking with her friend, Violet, and looked a bit tipsy.

"Watch it, young man," the Fat Lady hiccupped. She poured something into a wine glass and downed it. She glanced at the group, and said in a voice that was slurred, "Aren't you all rats in a nutshell. Oops. I do believe I'm drunk."

Lily giggled. "Are you all right, Miss Fat Lady?"

The Fat Lady smiled down at Lily. "You two would make _such_ a nice couple. Too bad the boy doesn't float that way."

James scowled. "Of course I float her way! Hanky panky."

"Yes, of course you do, Potter. Now in you go."

Sirius stormed up to the boy's dorm, slamming the door shut. Alice was asleep in her bed, and Remus wasn't there, so there was one free. All the girls were sleeping in their beds, James and Peter next to Lily and Lindsay.

Silently, they went up to the dorm, changed, and fell in their beds.

Lily turned on her side, and whispered to the awake James, "I can't believe he got suspended."

"Neither can I, but Padfoot deserved it. He's my best friend, I love him like a brother, but he deserved it. He deserves what Moony's gonna give him. And that's just not a stern talking to," James whispered back to her.

"Poor Remus," Lily whispered. "How long since he's been…sick?"

"He was little when he was bitten, Lily. Thought he wasn't going to be able to come here," James responded.

Lily frowned. "That's so sad."

"It is. Did you know about Snape's…?"

**Morning**

**Speaking of Remus…**

"Mister Lupin, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked, brushing his bangs back from his clammy face. 

Remus moaned. "I had a dream," he whispered hoarsely. "Lily was there…was she? Please tell me."

"Yes she was, Remus. Lay down, I don't want you injuring yourself," she said sternly. Madam Pomfrey then went to check on another patient.

Remus sighed and his head sank into the pillow. His face perked up when he heard someone groan. Remus looked on his left and spotted a very pretty blonde girl wincing when she opened her eyes. The girl shrieked and struggled to get up, but Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and restrained the girl.

"Miss Minent, please, get back in bed!"

"No," the girl shouted, tears falling freely from her large blue eyes, "she'll kill me! She'll get me! Please, save me! She's going to _kill me!"_

Madam Pomfrey had a time getting the short young woman to get back in her bed, but once she did, the girl started to weep.

Looking over at Remus, she sighed, "Watch her. I need to see Dumbledore."

He nodded. With a flick of Pomfrey's wand, he found his bed closer to hers.

The girl sniffled and looked up at Remus. "Are you trying to be killed as well?"

"No," he said truthfully. "What's wrong? Did someone try to harm you?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "She came after me with her wand. She wanted to kill me. She's a Death Eater."

"Who is?" Remus asked, suddenly afraid for the school's safety.

"I don't know. Oh, you must think I'm a raving loony. I'm Ashley Minent, by the way. And you're Remus Lupin, I presume?" Ashley said.

"You presume correctly. Ashley, was the girl a Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure, Remus. She wore a cloak over her body and face," she said, her voice slightly breaking. "She's gonna come after me again. And I'm tuck in here because she thinks I'm crazy and I'm gonna miss class and I can't run." Ashley nervously ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

Remus thought Ashley looked a tad familiar, but he couldn't place her face. "What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor," she smiled. "I'm a bookworm, you're a Marauder. You don't notice people like me…unless, that is, you meet them in a hospital wing and she acts barmy." She giggled. "I guess I am a bit off the wall."

"You're not," he said quickly.

Ashley waved a hand at him. "Let's change the subject, shall we? Have you ever been pantsed?"

He looked confused and Ashley giggled. "It's when someone pulls down your pants or skirt in front of everyone."

"Ah," he chuckled, "I see…"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah…it was horrible… I was walking out of the girls' lavatory, and that Slytherin girl, you know, Narcissa Morton? Well, I had dropped my sack coming out of it, and I felt a breeze, but I thought it was nothing. And, well, _she_ didn't pants me; she just stuck some toilet paper down my skirt." Remus' eyes widened and he stifled laughter. Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was nearing the Charms classroom, and suddenly everyone busted out laughing. I turned around and people were staring me, pointing at my pants. I looked down and saw the toilet paper and my skirt side-by-side."

Remus' smirks turned into a full fledged laughing. He was slapping his knees, wiping his eyes, and he winced every so often. Ashley huffed and looked around cautiously.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Sorry, it's just -- that's hysterical!" he choked, his laughter giving away.

Ashley smiled. "It is until it's done to you. Have _you_ ever been publicly humiliated?"

Remus became quiet and thought about what Snape would do if he told anyone about his lycanthrope. He nodded.

Madam Pomfrey walked in looking sober. She took out her wand.

"Dearies, this is for your own good," she said, and flicked her wand.

Remus and Ashley were out like a light, and so were every student and teacher on the campus. Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied with herself. 

"Let the fun begin," she grinned sadistically, and with a pop, there stood a 6'2" pale blonde seventeen year old with a distinct pointed face. Lucius Malfoy walked out the Hospital Wing, twirling his wand in his hand, whistling a jaunty tune.

**Author's Note 2:** With school and everything, updates will not be frequent. I'm sorry for the shortness, but it's all I can do right now. I'll work on this, but I'm not positive when the next one will be up. Thanks, & please review!


	5. Chapter 4: And So It Begins

Chapter Four

And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:** Please not that this is chapter four, not five. The singing chapter will not be up. I just got too lazy to do songs. SORRY. I will write the aftermath of the singing stuff, so if it feels like there's a big chunk missing... sorry. I just... couldn't write that. Made my brain wacko. I will never - _ever_ - write a karaoke competition. 

**Author's Note:** Jamie, I'm so sorry. I wish we'd gotten to know each other better. Rest in peace, girl, you'll forever be in our hearts.

The Tutor

The whole group - Marauders, girls, and Ashley - were settled together, each avoiding one another's eyes. If one would catch ones eyes, they'd grunt or squeal, look down, and resume doing that for the remainder of dinner.

As if sensing the tension of his school, Dumbledore stood, ceasing any talk. He surveyed the nervous students and started chuckling.

"Good evening, students. I would like to thank the person who put us all under a spell, making us sing our feelings," he chuckled, a faint tint of red blemishing his pale features as he remembered getting up on the staff room's table and dancing around in his knickers, singing about how he loved socks. Lucius Malfoy sent a charming smile to anyone who looked his way and bowed his head in a humble manner. Dumbledore looked his way. "I would also like to punish him for endangering students; that spell was Dark Magic. One hundred points is deducted from Slytherin, and Lucius, you will serve a week's detention with Professor McGonagall.

"And please notice that classes are canceled this morning. A student here was attacked last night, we are investigating, and there is no need to overreact. We would like to keep you all in your Common Rooms, and if you must leave for any reason, leave in groups. That is all."

~*~

A few weeks later, Remus strolled into the common room, late at night, his face weary, but a smile was on his lips. He walked over to the Marauders, Ashley, and the girls and plopped down, grinning at them.

Lily sent him a curious look and slapped James upside the head when he tried to sneak a peek at her Charms homework. "Remus, why are you grinning like that?"

Snickering, Sirius slapped Remus on the back, sending him on the floor. Sirius had always been stronger than he looked. "Did you finally admit -,"

"No!" hissed Remus, glaring at Sirius. He grinned again. "It's done."

Lily, James, Lindsay and Peter gaped at the young man. Then, at once, they jumped on Remus, hugging him. Well, Peter and James clapped him on the back and punched his arm. Ashley, however, looked completely confused.

"What's done?" she asked, pulling the couples - who _weren't_ couples, except for one - off her friend. "And why are you all acting like crazy people?"

Lindsay smiled at the new girl. She patted her arm. "It's the potion to get us separated. Remus and the others were working on it for weeks, and he just added the final touches to it." She turned to Remus. "We should take it immediately."

He nodded and stood. "Let's go now."

"But we'll get caught!" AJ hissed, pulling him back down. "Now, I'm one for late night adventures, but I don't want to get caught by Filch. And there are teachers _everywhere_. Around every corner, Remus."

James rolled his eyes. "I have an Invisibility Cloak, Miller. But it'll only be able to hide me, Lily, Peter, and Lindsay. You have to do an Invisibility Charm."

"And that's my area," Lily said proudly, taking out her wand.

~*~

Turning the doorknob, the girl stepped into the room. She was clothed in a long dark robe, a hood covering her face. The room was full of robed figures, all bowing to a man with dark black hair and hungry blue eyes. She strolled forward to the man, a sliver of her hair showing. The man grinned at her as she bowed down and kissed the hems of his robes. Looking up, she gave him a smile.

"My Lord," she whispered smoothly, taking the hand he offered her. The man helped her up and brought her to him, kissing her roughly.

"My dear, you have returned from Hogwarts. How are things moving along with our little project?" he asked as she brought down her hood. Several gasps arose in the room but were all quieted with a look from the man.

Her eyes lit up, "It is going as planned; Lillian Katherine Evans and James Dominic Potter are acquaintances at Hogwarts. I fear they are growing closer everyday, my Lord, their bond is growing. However, Remus Jacob Lupin has found the antidote to their spell, and is currently working on it. Soon they will no longer be attached and will drift apart."

Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. "And the girl?"

"She is fine. I made sure nothing or no one harmed her, my Lord."

Tom nodded and stroked his chin in reflection. "We will have to put our plan into action soon, my dear. You will have your first kill in time. And then you'll be hooked and will become one of the most feared Death Eater's Albus Dumbledore has ever seen!"

"Master, Dumbledore is suspecting something. Last night, while I was checking on my charge, I had to attack a Gryffindor student, Ashley Lynne Minent, for being nosy. If Dumbledore believes her story, I'm in for it."

Sighing, Tom brought a hand to her chin. "Do not worry, my dear, the old fool suspects nothing. Now, you must get back to school before any notices your absence."

She smiled at him, bowed again, put the hood over her head once more, and left the room, her dark robes billowing out behind her.

"Now there's a surprise," Tom chuckled darkly.

~*~

Lily surveyed her surroundings with distaste. "You brought us to Myrtle's because...?"

Remus sighed patiently and started stirring the chunky brown mixture on the floor. The group was settled in the girls' lavatory huddled around Remus and a little cauldron. He spooned four cups full of the mixture into four goblets they had snatched from the kitchens and handed it to the couples that were together. Peter, Lindsay, Lily and James frowned at Remus.

"We're here because this is the only place no one could catch us. We're safe here. Now drink it up."

The four shared a look before throwing it down their throats. To their surprise, the potion tasted like watermelon. As if on cue, they doubled over, their hands latching onto their sides. A bright light encompassed them and after a few seconds went straight to the glue like substance holding them together. With a flash, the cord broke and Lily was able to pull away from James. She stared at Remus before running at him and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! How can I _ever_ repay you? Name anything, I'll do it!" she shrieked, hugging him harder than before. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. Lily grinned as he blushed and kissed his other cheek. "I am forever in your debt, Remus!"

Ashley giggled nervously and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Lily stepped back and patted Ashley on the head. She winked at the girl, "He's all yours." Ashley blushed furiously, stood, and hid behind Remus.

Lily turned to Lindsay and engulfed her in a hug. She looked at the sniffling girl. "Lindsay, why on earth are you crying? If Peter did anything, I swear..." At the mention of Peter, Lindsay collapsed on the floor, crying hysterically.

Alyssa, Sunny, and Lily dropped to the floor and soothed her.

After Sunny had asked the girl what happened, she choked, "Peter... he said now that we're not bonded, he doesn't need me. Oh, Sunny, he broke up with me! How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me! Peter is nothing but a... a dirty little rat! I hate him!"

AJ sent a nasty glare towards Peter, stood, and stomped over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"What is wrong with you?" she bellowed, getting the attention of everyone in the lavatory, including the deceased Moaning Myrtle. The grinning ghost floated over to Lindsay and teased her, which made her cry even harder, until Lily took out her wand and threatened to trap her in the Slytherin Common Room.

The Marauders took on an offensive look and stood threateningly behind Peter. AJ, who happened to be taller than any of the boys, loomed over them, her eyes ablaze with fury. She turned her fiery gaze upon Peter.

"Pettigrew," she spat out, "what gives you the right to hurt Lindsay like that? You're an egoistical, stupid twerp! Oh, so you're a Marauder, hmm? As if pranking someone gives you the right to pull their heart from their chest, throw it on the ground, and stomp on it with your heel?" She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If you do not apologize to her right this instant, I will tell the entire school about you fancying McGonagall. Do you hear me?"

Peter's eyes widened and he stuttered. With a look from Alyssa Jean 'Get Your Arse Over To Her Now' Miller, he stumbled over to Lindsay and muttered something.

The deafening silence was enough for Peter to squeak loudly and kneel down to Lindsay. He blushed. "I'm s-sorry, Li-Lindsay f-for break-breaking up with y-you. I'd like to re-retract my dump, and ask if y-you'd still li-like to be m-my girlfriend."

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. She nodded and threw her arms around the pudgy boy. "Of course, Peter, I love you! I could never hate you!"

The group besides the now snogging couple grinned at each other.

Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get this out and over with. The Hooded Girl comes more into play next chapter--and I SWEAR that the transfers come into the picture. I just needed this little filler chapter with one scene that really means something--the Girl. She plays a humongous part in upcoming chapters.

I promise that it will be a total surprise on who the Girl is and what she does. This fic has to be my favorite. I will not give it up. I promise on Red's dirty grave--but he got swallowed up by it, but I do. I SWEAR!


	6. Must read!

Ok, my computer crashed a couple of weeks ago. I just got it back and thought all my files were lost. They are gone, but I was looking through some of my documents at the site and found all of chapter 5. I can't believe it! When I get home from school tomorrow, I'm gonna go through it and begin editing so I can post some of it! I am so giddy!

Good night all!


	7. Of Letters, Tears, Charms, and Transfers

Chapter Five

Of Letters, Tears, Charms, and Transfers

**Author's Note:** WARNING! This chapter contains dark angst-y stuff. BE WARNED BEFOREHAND! Mentions of rape, abuse, and disturbing content--especially at the end. Be warned. Thank you very much.

The Tutor

It was the following Monday morning when Lily was brushing her teeth, getting ready for the school day, when the letter arrived. The letter arrived with Lily's own tawny owl, Anne.

Sunny popped her head into the washroom and smiled at the frantic redhead. "Anne's arrived with a letter, Lils. From your Mum and Dad, I suppose?" 

Lily turned and grinned at her friend, foam on her lips. She bent down, spit into the sink, wiped her mouth on a towel, and followed Sunny into the dorm. Lily nodded, her long hair tied into a high tight ponytail, which swung as she nodded.

"I sent them a letter _ages_ ago. They were probably on a business trip in the Americas and couldn't receive my owl. I do hope they got me that shirt I was looking at on our trip last year," she said as she slipped out of her pajamas and into her school uniform.

AJ and Lindsay gathered around her bed with Sunny while Lily threw her robe on and gathered her books and put them into her sack. Lily took the letter from Anne who hooted at her owner. The tawny owl flew back out the open window.

A seal she didn't recognize sealed the letter and a formal 'Miss Lillian Evans' was scripted on the front. With dread settling in her stomach, she opened the envelope and took out four pieces of paper. The first one was from her parents.

**Pumpkin,**

**I do hope your year has started off wonderfully and that you're studying hard! We expect top grades from you and your sister. Nothing less than top suits an Evans girl like yourself and Petunia, Lily. They may be tough standards, but you're a brilliant girl, and we don't want that brain of yours becoming dormant!**

**Everything here is superb, dear! ****Vernon**** Dursley has proposed to Petty and she's accepted! Our Petty is getting married! She's asked that you be a bridesmaid, dear.**

**At the end of this letter, she'll provide a little post script.**

**We love you, Lily. Have fun this year! Study hard!**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

**PS: Lily, from Mum's pestering and constant chattering, I've decided to let you be a bridesmaid. The wedding is on October 20. Arrive with a date and your old green dress you wore to Aunt Elisabeth's wedding. Green is the color of the bridesmaid's dresses.**

**Petunia**

Lily smiled at the letter while AJ snorted. 

"Read the others," Lindsay urged. The other girls nodded their agreement. Lily nodded and picked up another letter.

**Dear Miss Lillian Evans,**

**We are sad to tell you that your parents have perished at the hands of the Dark Lord late last night. We arrived at your house in time to see the Dark Mark being put atop your house. We tried to capture the Death Eaters, but we failed.**

**The Evans estate is left to you. Your sister Petunia Evans has a home with fiancé ****Vernon**** Dursley.**

**With deepest sympathy,**

**Morton Aspen**

**Minister of Magic**

Her friends who had gathered around her to read the letter hugged her, crying for her and the death of her parents-two people who meant the world to Lily.

Lily, however, did not notice the comforting hugs. Her mind was wrapped around the thought that her parents were dead. Her mother would never smile again, laugh again, rush her hair, or gasp with excitement when she entered Diagon Alley. Her father would never chuckle at Lily's jokes again; he would never ruffle her hair, call her Pumpkin, kiss her goodnight, or stand on her side in her fights with Petunia. They were dead. To be put in the ground. Six feet under. And it was all because of one man. A _human being_ had killed her parents. Though the man was evil, he was human.

How had he killed them? she thought, anger boiling inside her like lave flowing from a volcano. Did he rape her mother? Screw her until she pleaded for death? Salty tears coursed down her face as she broke down, the impact of her parents' death hitting her hard.

"Lindsay," Lily suddenly croaked after five minutes of gut-wrenching sobs, "what do the others say?"

"Are you sure you want me to read them?" asked Lindsay apprehensively, still hugging her friend.

Lily nodded and Lindsay freed herself from the hug-fest and sat down on Lily's bed. She picked up the two remaining letters and scanned them. Her eyebrows rose.

"One's a letter from your sister Petunia. It has a _lot_ of cursing in it. She calls you a freak and... well, blames you for your mum and dad's death. Which you did not cause, Lily--everyone knows that You-Know-Who goes after Muggles. You didn't cause this. The other is from..." Lindsay gasped and her eyes became round. "The other is from the Minister himself! Minister Aspen says something about their funeral... it's being held at Groves Cemetery on October fifteenth-which is tomorrow. He asks you to attend and bring a friend or two for a shoulder to cry on. You'll have to ask permission to go to it, but I'm sure he'll allow you... if you want to go, that is."

Lily wiped the tears from her face and eyes and sniffled loudly. Lindsay reached over to Lily's night side table and plucked a tissue from a box and handed it to Lily. She smiled feebly at Lindsay and blew her nose. 

"I'm going to my parents' funeral and nobody--not even You-Know-Who--can stop me. Not even Petunia."

The girls smiled at their friend and Sunny kissed Lily's forehead. "That's our girl. Now, can we go get something to eat? I think my stomach is about to drop dead."

~*~

During breakfast, Ravenclaws shot her sympathetic glances, Hufflepuffs had no idea what was going on, the Slytherins sneered at her, and the Gryffindors kept their distance, knowing full well that a sad Lily was not a very good Lily to toy with. Lily didn't mind that the other Gryffindors practically ignored her; she was rather glad to have them not notice the tears on her face.

The Marauders, however, noticed instantly that something was askew. Remus saw the tears first and dropped into a seat beside Lily and put his arm around her.

"Lily," he said in Tell-Uncle-Remus voice, "what's the matter?"

James, Sirius, and Peter gathered around the girls and nodded.

AJ shushed them as Lily broke down and Lindsay and Sunny comforted her. She leaned forward, catching the attention of Ashley who scooted down towards them.

"It's Lily's parents," she whispered. AJ shot a look to Lily and sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you, but, well--" Whatever AJ was going to tell them got cut off as Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table. He silenced the quiet chatter with one hand.

"It is my sad duty to tell you that a student's parents last night were murdered by Lord Voldemort," he said, and the students flinched and a few First Years shrieked as if Voldemort was in the room now, pointing his wand at him or her, and one even wetted his pants. Dumbledore pretended to not notice. "They were muggles and Lily Evans' parents."

A long drawn out sniffle was heard from Lily and Dumbledore left it at that.

Ashley's mouth was wide with shock, Remus was shaking his head, Sirius was wolfing down food, Peter was looking strangely pale, and James was staring intensely at Lily. Inside James was trembling with fury that Voldemort was after muggles again. He thought he'd left them alone after a few attacks on pureblood families that opposed him, but he was attacking defenseless muggles again... His cousin Florence Potter came to mind--she'd died in an attack on a muggle mall in which she was buying him a birthday present. He'd blamed himself for months, thinking that if he was born on another day, Florence wouldn't have had to go to the mall and die.

"I know what you're thinking," he spoke quietly to her. The group around him became quiet. Lily sniffled and looked up at him. "My cousin... Florence... I blamed myself. If it wasn't my birthday then she wouldn't have had to die. I know you're thinking that if you weren't a witch and hadn't come to Hogwarts you'd be at home right now enjoying a breakfast with your mother and father about to head to some muggle school."

Lily blushed and looked down, tears filling her eyes.

He continued, "But it's not your fault. Your friends might have tried to tell you, but I know first hand, Evans. You were meant to be a witch and do great things--you were not meant to be a muggle. Just like Florence was meant to die that night. Everything works in a mysterious way, Evans. You just have to live with its choices."

"Thank you," Lily said thickly, blinking back tears. "Thank you very much."

James shrugged and began eating like a dog. "'S no problem."

Lily leaned back to avoid the food flying from his mouth.

"Attention students!" cried Professor McGonagall. Peter blushed heavily when he glanced at the smirking AJ. "We have two new students."

Flitwick brought the Sorting Hat to her and she flashed him a rare smile which made the Charms professor topple over in shock. The Hall erupted in laughter but quickly died at McGonagall's death glare. Two girls stepped forward.

"Runsinak, Alexandra," McGonagall said. A girl with blonde hair hesitantly stepped forward and closed her eyes as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted after a minute's consideration. McGonagall pointed to a table and the girl rushed forward, blushing. She sat down next to Kayla and Alice.

"Freeman, Mary Kathleen."

Sunny, being the extremely curious person she was, asked the girls, "Why're you come here?"

The girl named Alexandra blinked at her and tore herself away from her conversation with Mary Kathleen. "Our parents moved here from Russia."

Mary Kathleen nodded and poked at her scalloped potatoes. "Yes. I'm sorry if our being here bothers you."

"It's not that," Sunny said hastily. "We're just not used to seeing transfer students here."

"Oh," Mary Kathleen said, smiling at her. "Back at our old school, we got them all the time back in Russia. Durmstrang attracts a lot of dark wizards."

Remus leaned forward and looked at her, while Lily pushed his hair out of her soup. "You come from Durmstrang? I hear that's a school for the Dark Arts."

"It can be," Alexandra said. "I'm Alex and she's called Mary K. What are your names?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, and these are my fellow Marauders James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Those girls are Kayla Valmont, Alice Barnes, Lily Evans, Sunny Cash, Alyssa Jean Miller, Lindsay Bryant, and Ashley Minent."

"Very nice to meet you all," they both smiled. "This place is spectacular. In Durmstrang, the décor was very dark and had an eerie feeling, but this place feels like…"

"Home?" asked Lily, her eyes on her plate.

"Yes. Already."

"I want to go home." Lily ignored her friends' looks, grabbed her bag, and headed to Potions.

~*~

The first class of the morning for the Marauders was Charms and James was dreading it. As he and Remus walked down the corridor to small Professor Flitwick's classroom, James shot a look to Remus. When Remus gazed questioningly at him, he shook his head and entered the classroom and sat in his assigned seat next to Remus.

Remus busied himself with looking over his homework.

"Emily, can we talk for a minute?" asked James, whispering to her, scooting his chair closer to Emily Granger's table.

The brunette briefly looked up and nodded sharply. Emily put down her book on _Mysteries Surrounding the Four Founders_ and put a hand under her chin. "Go on," she said.

James looked around for Flitwick who was about to begin his lesson. "I don't do well with Charms. I suck at Charms. I'm going to fail Charms. I need help. Who can I get it from?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Who's the top person in Charms, James?"

"You are, but you're… a girl, Em. I don't want help from a girl," James whined. Emily's eyes flashed and James quickly began talking. "You're not the top person--"

"I'm not?" snapped Emily, gripping her wand.

"No, the top person happens to be Lily Evans."

Emily smiled and pinched James' cheek until it turned a bright cherry red. She rolled her blue eyes and sat back in her chair. "So there's your solution, Jamie-boy. Ask Evans for help and quit whining to me about how you 'suck' at Charms or _I'll_ make sure you suck at something else." She eyed her wand and James quickly pushed his chair back to Remus.

"What was that about?"

James sighed and pulled his Charms essay out as Flitwick strode by, standing on his tiptoes to take it. "I asked Emily what I could do about my grades in Charms. She said to get Evans to help me. But she's Evans-how am I supposed to ask her to help _me_? The man-" Remus snickered at this heartily "-that practically tortured her for six years."

Remus slapped his friend on the back, still snickering. "Prongs, buddy, you just walk up to her. Like this," Remus ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, trying to look like James. With a deeper voice, he said, "Lily, you're the love of my life, I beg you-you have to get down on one knee, Prongs and gaze into her eyes-to tutor me in Charms. I will forever be in your debt. I will kiss your arse and become your own personal bum sniffer."

"Really? I say all that?" James asked stupidly, his eyes wide before he realized what Remus was saying. His eyes narrowed and he glared at his snorting friend. "Watch it, _Moony_, or a friend of yours just might find out something that you don't wish for her to find out."

"You wouldn't!" Remus hissed, horrified that she might find out he liked her.

James cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, I would, and you bloody well know it."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Here, you just go up to Lily and ask her for help. Not to be her personal bum sniffer, just for help in Charms. Lily's a sensible girl-she'll say yes."

"Potter, Lupin, quiet it down," Flitwick squeaked, standing by James' desk. 

James was startled at his high pitched squeak and his right leg twitched and shot out in front of him, making Flitwick run headlong into it. Flitwick fell back onto the floor and bounced a few times before collapsing on the floor in a heap.

The professor started giggling. "Looks like my Bouncing Charm worked perfectly! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Remus and James looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before opening their Charms textbook.

~*~

  
Transfiguration came and passed, as two other classes before lunch, in which James had promised himself and Remus that he would ask Lily for help in Charms. While he was hesitant about it, James knew that Lily was his first and last hope. He just hoped she would say yes.

"McGonagall nearly bit of my head when she saw my homework," AJ said, munching on a turkey sandwich, mustard falling from the sides. She brought a finger to her lips and licked off the mustard. "She said I needed to work on how I write things. Old batty woman, she is. I write perfectly."

"Sunny," I said brightly before AJ could continue and piss of Lindsay who partly admired McGonagall for keeping us in order. "How's life?"

She glanced at me oddly before launching into a story about how her mother had written her a letter, complaining about the two pounds she had gained.

It felt like my heart had stopped when Sunny mentioned Mrs. Cash. I knew she hadn't meant to mention it, but it still hurt like hell. It _really_ hurt. Sunny saw the hurt on my face and instantly began apologizing.

"Oh God, Lily, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't think!"

I shook my head and sniffled. "It's all right, Sunny. Life can't stop because my mum and dad are dead. You can talk about your parents. It just hurts knowing that I'll never see them again."

Lindsay hurriedly changed the topic before I could burst into tears. I don't know how she does it, but it's sort of like she can read my mind at times. Like when I'm not comfortable or sad or angry. I feel a sisterly bond with Lindsay that I don't feel with AJ or Sunny. I love them both, but Lindsay's different.

Sirius slid into the seat beside Sunny and grinned at each of us in turn. He took AJ's turkey sandwich and took a bite out of it and then gave it back to her. AJ slapped him upside the head while grinning.

"So, Lillers," Sirius began and I frowned at him. I hate it when people call me Lillers or Lilykins, and he knows it. "Jimmy boy has something he wants to say to you, isn't that right, Moony?"

Remus, who had slid into the seat by AJ nodded and sent an amused look my way. Little butterflies filled my stomach and I paled considerably. Was James planning to prank me? Was he planning to humiliate me by telling the school some horrid secret of mine?

As if sensing my nervousness, Sirius shook his head. "Nothing terrible, Lillers, just something-"

"_School_ related," James supplied, turning me around. I snickered at his nervous face before nodding at him. He pulled me up and out of the Great Hall. He shut the door and leaned on it.

"Lily, I'm asking you… no laughing, please… Could you tutor me?"

I gaped at him. James Potter was asking me-lowly little Lily Evans, orphan, and all around nerd-to _tutor_ him! James Potter, Quidditch Captain, all around popular guy, handsome seventeen years old guy. My face contorted at that thought. I thought James Potter was handsome? 

"Bloody hell," I muttered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

James stuttered, "It's all right if you don't. I'll just ask Emily or swing it. It's no problem. None at all. Really."

"It's not that," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just… a little confused. Um, what subject?"

"Subject?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, subject. What subject would I be tutoring you in?"

"Oh! That! Charms," he laughed nervously. Suddenly his eyes bulged and he shook my shoulders. "You mean you'll tutor me?"

"Yes," I snickered, "I'll tutor you. But on one condition."

He nodded. "Anything."

"You come with me to my parents' funeral."

"Deal."

"Wear black, I don't want you standing out."

"I've been to funerals, Evans, I know to wear black."

"Oh, Potter, you're so thick-I only meant that because of your stupidity you'd probably wear bright yellow leather pants with a bright green shirt and an afro."

"Good to know you're still the same Evans, Evans."

We laughed and headed back into the Great Hall and sat down with our friends, munching on food, laughing at Sirius' jokes, almost feeling as if our lives were normal.

~*~

(_Third person's point of view_)

Minerva McGonagall tapped her shoe against the stone floor and looked around the room crossly. How was it that only she had remembered the professor's staff meeting? She sniffed angrily and pursed her lips when the door opened and several men and women rushed into Dumbledore's office.

"It's about bloody time you all arrived!" she shrieked, throwing her arms out. "Where's Albus?"

Professor Flitwick climbed up on a table and sat there, twiddling his thumbs. "Sorry, Minerva, we got held back by Severus Snape. He was pushing a First Year's head into a toilet. Took one hundred points from Slytherin and served him with a month's detention with Filch."

McGonagall sighed and plopped down into a seat.

Cornelius Finch, Head of Slytherin House, curled his upper lip and sneered at Flitwick. "I do not care what happened with the First Year-you should not have taken points away from my House."

"I merely took them away because a student was acting-"

"Quiet!" demanded Albus, walking into the room. "We are not meeting here because of an act Mr. Snape committed-we are here to talk about Lord Voldemort."

McGonagall flinched as did everyone else in the room.

"My dear professors, it is only a name. But you may choose to call him whatever you wish," Dumbledore spoke, sitting himself at the head position at the table. He surveyed his colleagues. "I assume you all know about Voldemort's up rise and his attack on Randy and Joan Evans?"

"Of course we have," Finch snapped. "It's in the bloody paper and you announced it yourself."

Dumbledore ignored Finch's comments.

"Lily Evans asked permission to go to her parents' funeral tomorrow, Dumbledore. She has asked that Lindsay Bryant accompany her. She said she would have one other companion, but she has yet to ask them. I said that it was fine," McGonagall reported.

Dumbledore nodded.

Finch slammed his fist onto the table from anger, which made Flitwick topple over and off the table. He chuckled and muttered something about falling too much as he climbed back up.

"Something disturbs me, Albus," said Professor Joey Holmes of Divination. "I have Seen something that is greatly disturbing."

McGonagall pursed her lips and her nostrils flared at the mention of Divination, but knew that Joey was an outstanding Seer. The tension in the room grew thick as Joey explained.

"Last night, while grading the children's papers, I had a sudden urge to look into my crystal ball. I did so, and what I Saw… it is horrendous. Many people will die from this war. Many great and prosperous people. Some so young, some old, and some just children. But what stood out, Albus, was one girl. She will be the first to light the candle."

"Light the candle?" Finch asked snidely.

Joey ignored him, like so many of the teachers did. She sighed. "A student here is a Death Eater. A young woman. She is in His Inner Circle."

"Who is it, Joey?"

"Alas, I cannot See. My Eye will only take me so far." She sighed and rubbed her temples. Suddenly, her head snapped up and her eyes brightened. "Sybil Trelawney has shown great significance with her Eye. I shall get her and ask her to look in my ball. She may See who the young traitor is!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Then it is settled. Tomorrow we will talk with Miss Trelawney and see if she Sees anything. Now, about Mr. Snape…"

~*~

The next morning, October 15, Lily was dressed in a black dress with a cloak over it. She was pacing the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for James and Lindsay to wake up. Her red hair was down, with two small braids pinned at the back and curled. Her mother had always loved Lily's hair pinned like that.

The portrait hole opened and McGonagall walked in, holding rolls of parchment. Her eyes widened when she spotted Lily.

"Miss Evans!" she exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing up this early?"

"Waiting for Lindsay and James," Lily said crossly, sitting carefully in a chair. She sighed and stared at the clock above the fireplace.

McGonagall briefly looked at the clock. "It's only six a.m., Miss Evans. The train leaves in five hours. I must leave to attend to a matter of business, but do give these to Professor Finch, Evans."

Lily nodded, stood, and took the load from her professor's arms and left the Common Room with her.

Her shoes made clicking sounds as the heels contacted with the stone floors as she made her way to the dungeons. She mentally cursed herself for wearing heels. Lily turned a corridor and spotted Finch talking with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She backtracked and leaned against the wall, hoping they wouldn't be able to see her. Suddenly a hand pressed itself against her mouth, muffling her surprised shriek and a sheet of some kind fell across her.

"Shut up, Evans, don't let them hear you!" hissed James, his hand still on Lily's mouth.

Lily took in a deep breath and removed his hand. She didn't ask what the sheet was, but kept her eyes glued to the scene before her.

"He wishes to speak with you, Severus," Finch spoke, casually looking around the corridor.

Snape's eyes went round and it looked as if he suppressed a shudder. "He… he d-does? I didn't do a thing! I swear!" His voice rose to high pitched shrieks.

Finch smacked Snape upside the head. "Hush, fool! Dumbledore is already suspecting, we do not want to give him proof!"

"Yes, sir," Snape moaned, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, sir. Do you think he wants me to… _kill_?"

"How in the bloody hell should I know? He told me to inform you to be in the Forest at midnight tonight. We do not talk back, Severus, as you should know." Finch leered at Snape who blushed brightly, almost making Lily sick to her stomach at the color on his face. 

Malfoy shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "What did he say about the Evans woman?"

Lily and James froze. 

"He will be awarding you," sneered Finch, his eyes glittering with malice. "Last night, he remarked about how well… you… _did her parents in_. Such a sight, he told me, her blood on your hands."

Whimpering quietly, Lily's knees gave out and fell back against James. He put an arm around her waist and held her up. James slowly started backing away, intending to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The scrolls Lily had been carrying clattered to the floor.

Finch, Snape, and Malfoy's heads snapped up and looked around for the intruder. Snape began panicking, thinking that another professor had overheard them.

"Lovely weather, eh?" he said, before he noticed the scrolls that had rolled out from underneath the cloak. He hesitantly walked forward, reached down and grabbed them. His eyes caught sight of a shoe lace, but when he blinked it was gone. Snape's brow furrowed and he wondered if he was seeing things.

"Severus! What do you have there?" Finch barked, briskly walking over to him, his robes flaring out behind him. He snatched the scrolls from him. "Some student's love letters, maybe? A plan for a prank? Oh… just lessons from McGonagall. Batty old witch, where could she be?"

Lucius cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Could you perhaps tell me more about this meeting?"

Finch sighed heavily, and walked back to Malfoy.

_I want to apologize for taking so long to upload. School has really been taking up a lot of my time. My brother has also been giving me a hard time, but enough with the excuses. The next chapter should be out within the next year… I hope. KIDDING. This weekend, I'll get to work. But tomorrow? HALLOWEEN. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _


	8. Of Betrayal, Death, Funerals & Love

Chapter Six

Of Betrayal, Death, Funerals, and Love

**A/N:** Golly gee it's been a while. I actually got to work on this without being bored to tears! Anyhoodles, here it is: the next installment of The Tutor!

The train ride to London was awkward. Neither of the sole occupants said a word unless to excuse themselves to the restroom, and even then it was just "Excuse me". All three of them had their reasons to stay silent—Lily was practically frothing with silent anger at Lucius Malfoy; Lindsay was worried about Lily; and James was also worried about Lily, but knew the reason why she was silent, while Lindsay did not.

"Excuse me," said Lily, standing and walking to the compartment door. She exited and went off to the restroom.

Lindsay set aside her book, stood, and sat down next to James. "You know something. Tell me now."

"I know nothing," James said, turning a page in his Quidditch book. When Lindsay sighed loudly, he dropped the book on the seat beside him and turned towards her. "What do you want, Bryant?"

"Why are you here? Why is Lily angry?"

"Evans asked me, and I don't know why Evans is angry. Maybe you should ask her yourself when she gets back." He rolled his eyes. "Look, when I told her about Florence, I guess she understood. We have something in common, and not school."

Lindsay looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh. Is that it? There's nothing else involved?"

"_Bryant_! Nothing is going on between Evans and me!" he shouted, not knowing Lily had just opened the door, and was standing there, munching on a Cockroach Cluster.

Lily sat down and resumed her looking out the window. "I should hope there's nothing going on, because Potter…" She left the sentence at that as her eyes became dull.

Before she could open her mouth to ask Lily what was wrong, James put a hand on her arm and shook his head when she glanced at him. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Just leave her alone when she gets like that. I had to deal with her nearly hexing me this morning when she went like that."

"What made her almost hex you?" she whispered back.

"Malfoy," James said simply. He ignored Lindsay's curious looks and resumed his reading.

Lily's right eye twitched as if she had heard what James said.

"What's Malfoy got to do with anything?" asked Lindsay, leaning closer to James.

"If you want to talk about me, do it to my face, not behind my back," Lily snapped, turning to face them. Tears were in her eyes. "Malfoy killed my parents, okay? He killed them."

Her mouth open, Lindsay began shaking her head. "No. He can't have. He… just couldn't have!" She saw James and Lily's looks and shook her head harder. "I know Malfoy may be an evil git, but he couldn't… kill someone… could he?"

James took over for Lily, who was now crying silently. "We were out this morning—I found Evans watching Snape, Malfoy, and Professor Finch. We heard that Malfoy is part of Voldemort's Death Eater circle." He looked at Lily. "We have to turn them in. All of them."

"If we do that James… Your parents… could end up like mine." Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes on a black handkerchief. "I may not like you, Potter, but your parents are innocent. I don't want to be responsible for anymore deaths."

A small strange smile came upon James's face. "My Mum and Dad can take care of themselves." He got up and went over to Lily, almost tripping as the train went over a particularly hard bump. "If we turn them in, we could weaken them."

"No one would believe us, anyway."

"She's right," Lindsay remarked, stretching her legs out. "They would say 'Oh, she's just grieving and wants to pin the blame on someone.'"

"But I'm not! I mean, I am, but he did…" Lily trailed off.

"We know."

And then James did something very un-James like; he put an arm around Lily and brought her close to him as she cried.

Lindsay sat in shock at the display. James Potter hugging a girl was normal, but the girl was Lily Evans. _That_ was not normal. She watched as Lily clung to him like a baby, burying her face in his shoulder. Lindsay didn't know what to do, so instead of looking like an idiot, she resumed reading for the rest of the train ride.

"Oh, my dear poor niece!" cried Jasmine Evans as she embraced Lily when she got off the train. The tall slim woman had vibrant curly red hair and warm brown eyes, with gold bangles jingling on her wrists as she moved. She pulled back from Lily and wiped her tears. "How are you, dear?"

"Not good, Aunt Jas," she said and sniffled. Lily rushed back into her Aunt Jas' arms, breathing in the sweet scent of her father's sister. Peppermint, Lily thought with a pang of sadness. Peppermints were her mother's favorite candy.

Aunt Jas looked over at Lindsay and James who were standing awkwardly against Platform 9. "Who're you?" she asked, not meaning to be rude, but it came out that way.

"Er…" Lindsay began but Lily interrupted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Aunt Jas, I'd like you to meet Lindsay Bryant and James Potter—they're from Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall allowed them to come." Aunt Jas looked from Lindsay to James, a look of distaste on her face. "I need them," Lily said quickly, "as a source of comfort, Aunt Jas."

"I see. And you both are… like Lily?"

"No," James said, puffing his chest out. "I'm a full blood… er… British man, ma'am," he said hastily as a pack of curious Muggles passed by. He sent a variety of winks and eyebrow wiggling her way, hoping she'd get the idea.

She didn't.

"Is he a madman?" she whispered to Lily, who laughed.

"No, he's different than me." She leaned close to her aunt's ear. "He's a Pure-Blood wizard. That means his parents are a witch and wizard."

"Goes back many, many generations, might I add," he said haughtily. "My great-great-great-great-great grandfather was… er, right, we're here for Lily as a support system," he said, recoiling from the glare Lindsay had given him.

"Aunt Jas, let's go. We have to be at the house in twenty minutes," Lily said, pushing her aunt forward. "Come on," she hissed to her two companions. "Listen, Aunt Jas doesn't like witches or wizards, so try not to mention our world too much around her—she knows wizards killed… my mum and dad."

James looked over at Lindsay. "Right," he said and followed Lily's Aunt.

"Ivy, Petunia, your sister is here!" Aunt Jas bellowed loudly as they stepped into the Evans's household. Lily hesitated at the door but James pushed her in, cocking an eyebrow at her. His mouth dropped as a blonde headed, blue-eyed, tall girl rushed into the room.

"Lily!" she screeched. "Petunia, get your fat arse down here! It's Lily!"

"Ivy," Lily breathed, rushing in to her older sister's arms. Ivy and Lily contrasted very much; Ivy was tall, blonde, blue-eyed while Lily was short, a fiery redhead, and had brilliant green eyes. Another tall girl sauntered into the room, her blue eyes blank.

"Lily," Petunia said coldly, sending a chill up even James' spine. Petunia stepped close to Lily who had backed away from Ivy. "_Lily._" Petunia pronounced her sister's name with such anger, such hurt, that her voice trembled. Her face was contorted with fury, her eyes narrowed in hatred, her lips forced into a scowl of revulsion.

"Hello, Petunia," Lily said softly, stepping further back into Lindsay and James. Aunt Jas had left the room to see her brother Brutus Evans.

Even Petunia's ears seemed to scowl at Lily.

"How dare you show up in this house?" Petunia asked her, her hands trembling in fists. "How dare you show up at their _funeral_ when you are the one who caused all this mourning and crying? _How dare you_?" Petunia rushed forward and slapped Lily curtly on the face, her eyes leaking tears.

She kept slapping Lily until James went towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"You hit her one more time and I will hurt you," James said, his voice low and harsh. Petunia struggled against him, her face pale.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. Petunia pulled out of his grasp and Ivy stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Petunia, what the hell is wrong with you! Lily did NOT kill our parents, so just stop all this!" Ivy said at the top of her lungs. "You bloody trollop! You've been so jealous of Lily for the past six years that you wanted to get her in trouble, but never could! So when something comes up that has to deal with her people, you go and blame her!" Ivy had started crying but was still shouting. "Lily has no blame in our parents' death and she can come to this house whenever she pleases! You have no control of her whatsoever!"

"No, Ivy, stop," Lily said, her head cocked in the direction of Petunia. "I promised my friends I wouldn't let Petunia get to me. And she's not." With that said, Lily grabbed Lindsay and James and hauled them out of the hall and upstairs into her room.

"Your sister doesn't like us much, does she?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes. Nodding, James strolled over to Lily's window and sat in the chair next to it. He began to slowly rock, staring out the window. Lindsay joined Lily on her bed and sat cross-legged. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does your sister not like witches and wizards?"

Lily hesitated, her mouth open slightly as if to speak, but no sound came forth. "I'm… not sure…" she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Petunia and I never did get along when we were children, and when I got my letter… My sister is… well, she hates anyone who does anything out of the ordinary. I guess my learning that I was a witch and then going off to Hogwarts was a bit too much for her. Especially when that brute Vernon Dursley started hanging round, always asking questions about what school I went to." She shrugged. "I told him, and then he hated me, so now she hates me even more."

James and Lindsay stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Evans—Lily. I never knew about your sister." James looked highly uncomfortable.

"Well _I_ did and Petunia's just a self absorbed little wench who knows nothing," Lindsay promptly said. She shook her head. "Listen, Lily, you need to start getting ready. The funeral is going to… well, it's in two hours."

"I know." Lily shooed James out and Lindsay helped her apply her make-up.

The funeral came, with Lily keeping a blank expression on her face, not feeling much emotion. She didn't understand. She _wanted_ to cry, but couldn't; it was if she had cried as much as she could on the train ride to London.

Lily let a startled cry out as they lowered her parents in the ground. James—who had been standing next to her—took her hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing her hand in support. Lily sighed and leaned into him, searching for comfort that she had decided could only come from James Potter.

Lindsay observed all of this. She noticed how James kissed Lily's cheek and brought her close to him. She noticed how Lily let him kiss her and wrapped an arm around him, staring at her parents' caskets. However, she couldn't decide if this was just comfort. Something in the way James looked at Lily with such tenderness and understanding made Lindsay surprised. Could James be showing something towards Lily other than the usual loathing and was Lily returning that something?

"It's okay," James whispered in Lily's ear. "It'll be all right."

Lily nodded, believing in him and closed her eyes. She rather liked being close to him.

Everyone had left and Lily, James, Lindsay, Aunt Jas, and Uncle Brutus were still there. Lily and James were still holding each other and everyone else had decided to give them time alone, waiting in the car.

"Evans?" James asked softly, his chin resting on Lily's head. Lily made a sound in her throat. "Did your mum and dad love you a lot? I mean, did they show it often?"

Lily shrugged and turned so that her head was on his shoulder. "What does it matter anymore? They're not here to care, so why should I?" She sighed and closed her eyes warily. "When I was younger, they'd give me gifts and hug me and tell me how much they loved me. And they tried to when I got older, but I didn't want them to 'embarrass me in front of my friends.' I was so stupid. If only I'd have known…"

"Lily? James?" Lindsay called, running over to them, her blonde hair flying out behind her. "If you two would like to stay here, your Aunt Jas said she could go on and take me to your house. The house isn't far from here—it's just a few blocks."

"Thanks," Lily said. She detangled herself from James and went over to Lindsay and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you so much, Lindsay. I appreciate this so much. I'll get you a big Christmas present to make up for this, okay?"

Lindsay laughed and went to James and kissed his cheek. "You two are sweet," she whispered into his ear. Lindsay smiled at Lily and James. "Thanks for the present," she called and ran back to Aunt Jas who waved at Lily while Uncle Brutus worked on a cigarette. Ivy seemed to be arguing with Petunia and Vernon.

"Does your uncle always smoke so much?" James asked idly as they drove away. In fact, Uncle Brutus had been smoking when they were in the car, during the funeral, and even after the funeral.

"He's a bit of an addict," Lily admitted, sitting on the ground. James joined Lily and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. Lily said nothing and neither did James, for they both knew that this was just comfort—or so they told themselves. But both knew that deep down their hand-holding was something more than just comfort; the beginnings of love.

Together, they sat quiet for an hour before Lily had announced she was starving. Lily led James back to her house and opened the door and shouted that they were home. Silence greeted them.

"Hello?" called Lily. She scanned the living room. "Aunt Jas? Uncle Brutus? Lindsay? Ivy? Is anyone home?" No one came to meet them. "Must've gone out for dinner."

"They said they'd be here," James reminded her.

Petunia came through the kitchen and into the living room, her face pale. "Lily… you're to… go upstairs… You're needed…"

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked, going to her sister. Petunia did not respond. "Where is everyone?"

"Your room…" Petunia had begun to cry. "I can't take this anymore! I just can't!" she wailed, breaking down on the sofa. James sat next to Petunia who slapped at him, but did not yell.

Lily raced up to her room and gasped in horror. Tall men with dark robes with their faces covered were holding her Aunt Jas, Uncle Brutus, and Ivy near the window, their wands pointed at their hearts. A lone figure sat next to Lindsay on the bed. Lindsay was squeezing her eyes shut in fear while the figure was lazily dragging his wand up Lindsay's torso.

"Ah, Miss Evans," the figure said delighted in a feminine voice. "I see your sister sent you the message. Wonderful person she is, really. All shouting and flailing about. Well, before I used Crucio on her, that is."

Laughter rose among the hooded Death Eaters.

"Who are you?" Lily whispered terrified.

"Come _on_, Lily, don't you recognize your old pal?" the figure said in mock anger.

"You're a girl!" Lily said, her voice rising slightly.

The Death Eater chuckled. "Right fast she is, eh? Lily, I shared a dorm with you! Honestly, if I'd have known I left such a small impression on you…" Lily's face was blank. "Come on, you don't recognize this? '_Oh please, dress the Marauders up for me!_'"

Memories flooded her. They were bound… Sunny was shooing Kayla and Alice out of the room…

But one hadn't been present when Remus was a werewolf… Who was the one who had threatened Snape? It was the one who wanted to polish a desk… Only one person was _that_ daft… Kayla had threatened Snape! That could only mean…

"Oh my God… Alice?"

"And we have a winner." The Death Eater pulled her hood down, and Lily's presumption was correct; Alice Barnes was holding Lindsay hostage. "What do you think, Lil? Should I Crucio her or kill her right now?" Alice tauntingly poked Lindsay's chest. Lily flinched.

"Please, don't do this," she begged, tears springing to her eyes.

Alice ignored her. "Yes, I think this little bitch needs to be hurt." Her eyes lit up as she raised her wand. "_Crucio_."

Lindsay's mouth opened wide—so wide that her lips began to split—and screamed, thrashing about on the bed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Lily made to rush forward, but Alice cocked her head and tutted.

"I can do worse." And she did. Lindsay's body arched off the bed, foam beginning to come from her mouth as Alice continuously repeated the spell.

"STOP IT!" Lily screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Is Lily scared?" Alice snickered. "Poor little Lindsay getting hurt is she? Maybe I should stop and help ease the pain?" She cocked her head. "What do you say, Lily?"

Lily began sobbing, rocking back and forth, tears splashing down her funeral dress.

"Yes…" Alice sang. "We should stop. Say bye-bye to Lily, Lindsay."

"LILY!" Lindsay cried out, her voice hoarse.

"I didn't mean for you to actually do that, idiot. _Avada Kedavra_." Bright green light flooded the room, a rushing sound of wind made them go deaf, and Lindsay ceased twitching. "Let's get out of here. _Morsmordore_." With several loud cracks, the Death Eaters left.

Aunt Jas and Ivy ran immediately to Lily once their captors had left. Uncle Brutus looked rather nervous as he lit up another cigarette. James flew up the stairs, panting heavily.

"I flooed the Ministry. Minister Aspen is on his… way… Lindsay?" James' mouth flopped open and he stumbled over to Lily's bed. He brought a hand to Lindsay's damp hair and smoothed it back, his face scrunched up. "Who did this?" his voice trembled as looked back at Lily. "Who did this?"

"Alice Barnes," she whispered.

"Oh God," James moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Oh no…"

Lily sunk to the floor in a dead faint, her hair fanning around her head. James rushed to her, his glasses askew.

Ministry workers Apparated into Lily's room, making Aunt Jas shriek with fear. Minister Morton Aspen stepped forward to Aunt Jas and James. Ivy was kneeling next to a puddle of vomit and Uncle Brutus was next to a pile of cigarette butts.

"Is that the Evans girl?" Minister Aspen said, authority booming in his voice. He was a tall, bulky older man with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

James stuttered, "Yes. Wake her up, please." He was cradling Lily's head.

Aspen turned to a few workers that were not around Lindsay and snapped his fingers. The workers suddenly tensed as if on alert. "Healer Weasley, Healer Lovegood, wake Evans up so we can question her. Healer Bode clean up that girl's mess and _someone please_ get up those cigarette butts! Bloody Muggles…"

"James!" Healer Weasley cried. Healer Weasley was a rather short woman with curly red hair and warm brown eyes. "James Potter! I just heard from your father and mother—they're still on their _honeymoon_, but they're good. I reckon you'll be getting an owl from them, giving you chocolates from Colombia! Oh, how _are_ you?"

"Molly?" James asked, surprise evident in his voice and face. "Molly Prewett?"

"No," Molly smiled happily and held up her left hand and James noticed a rather small diamond and gold band. "I'm married; I'm a Weasley now!" She and Healer Lovegood conjured a camp bed for Lily and put her on it. Molly tutted. "She's not seriously hurt. A simple Ennervate spell should be enough."

"I'll do it," Healer Lovegood said happily, brandishing her wand. She had lovely long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "_Ennervate!_" Lily's eyes snapped open and then she moaned. "Hello Miss Evans, wonderful to meet you, I'm Lucy Lovegood! You have just been revived by the Ministry of Magic. Minister Aspen is awaiting you! Well, off you go!" Lucy Lovegood had a bright smile on her face.

Lily nodded slowly, not listening.

"James, can we go back to Hogwarts now?"

Staring at her intently, James slowly nodded and held out a hand. Lily took it. "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
